Scotland finally at day
by numerous928
Summary: Sequel to Scotland At Night. Lily comes back home but what happens when Rudolph pops up while Lily is sleeping as vampire Rudolph? Now the Thompson family must help them again as to why the Sackville-Bagg are turning back into vampires at night and forgetting things. But can Lily help when Rudolph doesn't remember her? Now Gregory claim her as his even by force. RudolphXOcXGregory
1. Chapter 1

Little Vampire the sequel

Chapter 1

I sat in the cushion air plane chair label 26D and stare out the window. My wavy dirty blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, letting my dark blue eyes pop out. My hands grip the arm rest as I thought of the gooey goodbye I had with my parents at the terminal just now. There were hugs and kisses and my mom even cried, which led to me crying. In the end all three of us, my mother and father and I had a tearful group hug.  
But I couldn't wait to be back in the arms of my other family, the one in Scotland. My little cousin Tony, Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob. Usually I live with them all 365 days of the year since my parents are too busy with work to raise me in a normal, loving environment so I live with my mom's sister's family. Where Aunt Dottie is a stay at home mom, Uncle Bob is hard working at a stable job that pays well and doesn't come home at the late hours of the night and I have Tony to always annoy me like the little brother I never had.  
But our little family will never be the same since last spring. One week. Where our little family met an eternal family that had roamed the earth for over 300 years. We helped them turn back to mortals with a big blast of red smoke and never saw them again. And that summer my parents ask if I could spend it with them, so I did instead of moping around the house. Now I am heading back home.

**Later**

I roll my carry on and my lunge packed with three months worth of stuff through the halls. As people flew by me I kept wondering how in the world I will get home. Seriously what do they even call taxies here in Scotland? As my mind buzzed my eyes landed on something that made me come to a dead halt. Just now… I swear… but could it be? A boy with black and blue hair that's in spikes jabbing upwards towards the ceiling. My heart crumbles with my heart when I see it is nothing but a normal boy.  
Well sort of normal.  
This boy is Goth all the way. This random kid has dyed blue strikes in his hair; which are fading. Also the fact he is covered in black clothing, chains, and eyeliner does benefit his look. I sigh trying to hold back tears. Usually I would save my emotions for my pillow in the privacy of my no judging bedroom. But mom and dad taught me something over summer break. That I can't cry anymore. Although that rule was forgotten at the airport.  
And for once their stiff all business attitude made me feel better. I refuse to cry over Rudolph or anything anymore. He is gone, and I stop hopping for him to return a long time ago. Okay… really when I boarded the flight. If he had come back, Tony would have called up despite the stupid time difference.

I let out another sigh, doesn't matter anymore. Rudolph is on the imagery shelf and all the feelings he brought with him. A shelf so high I will not be able to reach him.  
"Lily!" someone shouts over the roar of internal war and the buzzing of the airport. I look up to see a group of blondes in the middle of the hall, causing traffic. Almost instantly my eyes water over and I allow the tears to fall. So much for the no crying policy. I don't really care; it felt like a different me. Now I can really be me.  
I ran up to my aunt Dottie, uncle Bob and little cousin Tony and throw my arms around them as I rise on my tippy toes. "Oh my gosh! I have missed you guys!" I say as three pair of arms bind themselves around my small petite figure.  
"We've missed you to kiddo!" Aunt Dottie says wiping a few tears herself. "The house is hasn't been the same without all your daily loud falls." Uncle Bob says. I pull back and smile but not to short after I choke on a gasp.  
"Holy saint Georgia! Tony!" I shout. "What?" he asks. The kid's blond spikes no longer reach my hips bones but now my upper stomach. "Y-y-you got taller!" I say. "Um… no duh. I've noticed. Soon I'll be looking down at you." Tony says in smart alec way. "Like all the rest of us." Uncle Bob mutters and my eyes snap up to his.  
"Nothing really has change has it?" I say loving the banter. All three of them abruptly stiffen and I cock my head to the side examining them in confusion. After a pause Aunt Dottie springs back "Nope! Nothing really has changed." She says taking a hold of luggage and rolling it away from me.  
Strange… why is she not looking me in the eye?  
"Yeah! Just the same old boring Scotland. Nothing's has happened dramatically! Nothing-" Tony is cut off and suddenly clutches his elbow in pain from Uncle Bob swatting him. My eyes widen as Tony writhes in pain. "Well, let's get home!" Uncle Bob says and I smile letting go of the suspicious scene that just played out. It's just them being weird.  
"Sounds amazing." I say softly and follow Tony and uncle Bob to the car. We left the bustling airport and went over to the parking garage. My heart nearly imploded inside my chest when I saw our little green SUV in the dim lighting. I rush over to the car throw my arms around the metal exterior.  
"Geez. Never knew I would miss the old Thompson mobile." I say. Uncle Bob laughs as he loads my stuff into the truck and we all climbed in the green SUV. "Wow who would have guessed that Lily of all people would miss my car? I feel honored." Uncle Bob says as he climbs into the driver's seat and takes off.  
I stare intensely at the open fields and farms that fly pass the window like a movie clip. My heart starts to feel a light burning sensation. After spending so much time in the city of LA I realize just how much I have missed the serenely beauty of Scotland. You know what they say you never know what you have till you lose it.  
I force my mind not to wonder over to Rudolph and focus on anything else. Anything. I take a sniff and realize how the car no longer smells like McDonalds but fresh vegetation that's probably from the farmers markets.  
"So Tony, summer wasn't to boring without me right?" I ask. Everybody stiffens and Tony turns to me "Beside the house being quiet, my summer vacation wasn't to boring." Tony says putting emphasis on the to. I cock my head to side in confusion but just let it go.  
"Okay…" I answer. After being away for so long I have to get use to this family's weirdness again.  
"So Lily, Tell me. How was La?" Aunt Dottie asks turning around to flash me a smile. "It was okay." I say shrugging my shoulders. "Okay? That's all? You went to one best city's in the world and that's all you have to say? Okay?" Uncle Bob says looking at me through the mirror.  
"…Yup." I say popping the P. "It's not like I haven't seen it all before. And most of the time I spent time in the loft or in offices." I admit. "But you got… sort of a tan. So you went to the beach." Aunt Dottie says. "More like she got one shade darker." Tony says and his mom glares at him.  
"Tony!" Aunt Dottie scolds while uncle Bob laughs. I blush but laugh anyway. Tony is right. I didn't really get tan; I just went from pale to normal skin tone. Although I like to refer to it as a healthy glow.  
"No I didn't go to the beach; I just got it from wondering around when mom and dad were in meetings." I say. Uncle Bob and aunt Dottie exchange a grim expression but say nothing. I know what they are thinking; they only agreed to let me go back because they thought that mom and dad could rise to the occasion and cheer me up. To keep me busy and momentarily happy. But as usual they put me second, and put work first, so like always I was basically by myself.  
Although the change in scenery did help.  
"While I was there, they bought me a camera, and they said they'll be sending me a weird book case." I say trying to lighten their moods. The camera wasn't some typical digital camera, no it is a four hundred professional camera. Big and bulky in all its glory.  
"Weird book case?" Aunt Dottie asks turning around to face me. I nod as uncle Bob looks up into the rear view mirror and raises an eyebrow at me. "What do you mean by weird?" he asks. "Weird, as in unconventional? I have no idea what it looks like honestly, they said it's a surprise." I say. "And I'm probably going to be the one who has to put it together." Uncle Bob sighs as he puts the car into a halt.  
Aunt Dottie rolls her blue eyes and smiles "He's looking forward to it." she says as Uncle Bob pulls out a remote control and hits a button. I look from the remote to aunt Dottie who is just smiling at me to the windshield.  
"Wow. When did we get modernized?" I ask astonish. The black iron gates gracefully pull away from each other, and place themselves against the castle's fort walls.  
"Cool or what?" Tony asks. I turn him grinning "Defiantly cool." I say as the car pulls fully into the drive way. I free myself from the seat belt and swing the door open. When my sandal covered foot brushes against the ground, my eyes widen. I slide the bottom of my shoes against smoothness and look down.  
What use to be white rocks and gravel is now smooth black turf. "You guys even got the driveway the done?" I ask. They all exchange a look of mischief and glee. "My tires didn't deserve that kind of treatment." Is all Uncle Bob says as he goes to back of the car to the trunk. I place both feet flat against the ground and walk in place, then I start hopping in place.  
"It's feels nice." I say as I stop bouncing. "Hear that honey? We got the Lily stamp of approval. Break the champagne!" Uncle Bob calls from the trunk.

"And a soda for me!" Calls Tony as he climbs out on the other side. Aunt Dottie climbs out of the car and heads for the house as she says "I'll take any excuse to have a glass."  
"What about me?" I ask. "Are you sixteen and about to eat?" Aunt Dottie asks stopping at the door and referring to the law of how sixteen year olds can drink with a meal in Scotland with someone over eighteen present here in Scotland.  
"I'm almost seventeen, but I highly doubt you have a feast ready for me." I say. Aunt Dottie titles her head. "You're right!" She chimes before walking inside. In Scotland it might be legal to drink but in this household, the American law of twenty-one still stands.  
I walk to the back of the car and help unload some my luggage and wheel it to the front door of castle. The thick black wood of the door is still nailed with worn out bolts in vertical rows. I trail the bolts with my finger, feeling nostalgia.  
I push the door aside and walk through the little entry way/ foyer that we changed into a living room. When I reached the stairs I braced myself, because the stairs and I have what feels like a feud. I remember the day of I left for LA I fell rolling down my luggage. I don't need to fall bring it up.  
I lower the handle and grip the strap and start to take one step at a time of the grand staircase. I yank up the bag carefully, mindful of the old stair's condition.  
"Lily I know you wanna be careful but seriously, this is ridiculous." Uncle Bob says passing me as he holds my last two cases.  
Show off.  
"I don't need to go to fast to meet my goal. As long as I reach is the only thing that matters." I say profoundly if I do say so myself. Uncle Bob stops at the top of the stairs and shoots me a confuse look. I shrink shyly against his stare slightly "Now where did that come from?" He asks. I smile and shrug my shoulders sheepishly "In front of the Starbucks by Mom's office there was this guy always reading his work outside everyday." I explained.  
"Oh." Is all he says before taking off down the main upstairs hall. Looks like he wasn't that impressed. I sigh and continue my slow journey up. When my feet land on the second step uncle Bob walks past me smirking and I roll my eyes. I take the last step and smile at the stairs of doom.  
Take that stairs.  
I wheel the suit case down the hall, the wheels digging trails into the rug as I walk. I past antique portraits and glass nick-nacks, then finally I walk into my room. I look around and sigh, the room... After the one week incident I changed the room. I had to change something, anything. If I couldn't change the fact that... He won't come back, then I had to change something.  
So I change the fact that boxes were littering the room with their presence. I stained the walls with lilac, the light blue mix with purple looking like the morning sky before the tip of the sun lights up the sky. The molding was painted white as well as the french doors of the balcony abs the old bed that came with the castle. The white sheets that hang high above the bed still flaps on the posts. Aunt Dottie and uncle Bob even got me a white desk with swirled iron legs holding it up and a white dresser and two nightstands.  
But nothing is in the room that makes it look someone is living here; that this is suppose to be my sanctuary. I brought most my stuff with me when I went to LA. The bed is bare, my books and laptop gone and tuck away into my suit cases.  
I wonder over to the French doors, my pointer finger sliding over the handle. The familiar coolness of the brass knobs giving me a sense of nostalgia. My hand wrap around the handle of the right handle and swing the door open. I walk out, taking in a big breath of fresh air.  
Breath in and out. Out with the old in with new what they say. Well... Out with LA with my busy parents (Not that I don't love) and in with Scotland and my second family. Out with... Him and the week! And in with the fresh start that I was suppose to have when I first moved to Scotland.  
My head fell to the side and I stare at the scenery. I walk back inside to my one of suit cases and place on the floor. The sound of the zipper flying while I open the case. I flip the case over and dig through folded clothes and pull out the little black case that carries my camera. The locks click and I pull out the device, and adjust the lens before I walk back outside. I raise my camera to my eyes and snap! I got a good photo.

I captured the green fields and trees stretching far ahead of the guard wall around prosperity. I walk back in and place the camera on the dresser next to the doors and open the top drawer. "Hey kiddo." Aunt Dottie chirps carrying a white and navy blue laundry baskets. "What's cooking?" Tony greets, his skinny arms wraps around a bright green basket. I take note that about three months ago his arms wouldn't completely wrap around the basket like they do now.  
"Hi. And maybe dinner?" I ask giving aunt Dottie a puppy dog look from under my lashes. "Hopefully it is." Tony says giving his mom a smirk and she grins. "Oh dinner? Not happening." Aunt Dottie says dismissaly and I hear my mouth pop open. Aunt Dottie's face breaks out into a grin "Although your return feast will be starting shortly." Aunt Dottie says with a wink. "Throw your dirty clothes in here." Aunt Dottie says lining up the baskets near me on the hard wood floor and walking out. "So how was LA?" Tony asks sitting across from me.  
I smile "Crazy. As usual." I state. I grab a lavender tshirt and sniff it. My nose crinkles and drop it in the green basket, representing bright colors. "How was Scotland?" I ask picking a pile of clothes that I am POSITIVE are dirty. In the corner of my eye I saw Tony tense up and I look up at him from my case. "Please tell me it wasn't more fun without me." I say my eyes widening. "No, it just got...quitter." Tony says. And nod going through my socks now.  
"Were you lonely without me?" I ask. "I missed you a heck if a whole lot but I wasn't lonely." He informs I beam at him, glad to hear the news. "That's great Tony!" I say.  
"Kids! Time to eat!" Aunt Dottie calls from downstairs. We both stand up and walk out, and my eyes fall on how tall Tony is now. Geez... How many veggies did he eat? When dinner started I kept notching how everyone was acting weird. Every time I would mention or ask about Scotland while I was away they all just started acting weird. Their eyes would dart around the room, they would tense up and hurriedly change the subject. But they always started laughing and that made me worry suspicious.  
It was one hell of an awkward feast.  
When it was finally over I felt like a bunch of weight fell on my shoulders. "I think I'm going to take a nap." I say felling the jet lag catching on me. How did I not feel this earlier?  
"But your made isn't made." Aunt Dottie says. I get up from my chair and walk to one living room, the first room when enter the castle. "I'll make do." I say cringing at how the sky is just starting to evolve into a dark purple, I'm crashing way to early. This could mess up my sleeping.  
"Wake me up in an half an hour please?" I ask as lay down on the cushions, my head pointed to the door leading to the stairwell, then across from the mouth of the stairs the usually eat in the kitchen instead out huge formal dinning room.  
Uncle Bob and aunt Dottie came out and hover in the doorway. "Sure thing sweetie." They say and I think I hear a note of sadness in their voice but my brain can't even register it before my blue eyes fall close.

My sleep was to short, I should have ask for an hour because it felt like I was sleeping for five minutes before I was being pulled back into the surface. Suddenly I felt a hand plant itself on my cheek, it's fingers warm. "Tony, whatever you're planning on doing to me while I sleep, it ain't gonna happen." I say. "See! I told you! Stop touching her before she wakes up and sees you!" Tony whispers and that made me snap my eyes open.  
I was about to say 'Tony what are you doing?' When my breath slithers out in a small gasp. Hovering over me is red orbs that are talking to Tony over his shoulder.  
Is this another dream? I've had hundreds of dreams meeting Rudolph again.  
When he look back to me and we lock eyes I felt tears well up in my eyes when I realize this isn't a dream.

"Rudolph?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
"Rudolph?" I breath.

His handsome head tilts to the side and I raise my hands to cup his face. His chiseled cheek bones, his pale blue lips, his pale skin and his red eyes are in reach. Finally he is within reach, within reaching distance.

Then he pulls away and I felt my heart get hit so hard I swear there might be a crater. I jump up and turn around so fast I might have unlined my spine. "R-Rudolph!" I choke out. The boy stares at me startled.

"Tony I thought you had said you had not mention me to your relative." My eyes widen then blur as my mind picks through his sentence and puts two and two together. That... That doesn't make sense. He shouldn't be saying something like that. He should be hugging me, kissing me, anything! Anything but acting as if he doesn't... recognize me.

"What?" I whimper, my vision still blurring with tears as if I was in car wash. "That's a terrible joke." I choke out again, before I felt the world spin. "Bloodly hell! Tony, your cousin is unwell!" His rich voice says with alarm as I faintly felt cold fingers wrap around my knees and back. The familiar touch sending butterflies rippling through my body. I took a deep breath then my vision starts to clear up. I look around and see that I'm hovering above the floor.

What happened?

"What happened? What did you do to her?" A rough British voice venomously hiss. I look up to Rudolph who is carrying me bridal style then to the left corner where the voice came from. Gregory in all of his angry goth glory. His long face is cover in pure rage as he glares he stares me and Rudolph down.

What is going on?

I turn to Tony then back Gregory then back up at Rudolph. "She fainted." Rudolph states calmly to Gregory. My eyes widen in alarm, not because I blacked out but because before if Rudolph had to explain himself to his handsy brother it would have been a lot more defensive. Now it's... Calm, as if I'm just Tony's cousin. Not his girlfriend.

"Are you alright?" Rudolph asks looking down at me. I feel myself pale and stiffen, I couldn't answer. "Aha! My eyes see that the fair maiden has awaken from her slumber." A familiar Shakespearean voice calls out into the room. My head snaps up to little pale angelic Anna and I instantly start struggling to get out of Rudolph's arms. "You're a slippery devil aren't you?" Rudolph mutters as he puts me down.

The moment my bare feet touch the rug I run away. "Lily!" Anna calls happily as she opens up her arms for a hug. I just run past, patting her head dismissively. I run into the kitchen and sure enough; Frederick and Freda are sitting at the table drinking tea with aunt Dottie and uncle Bob. "Oh no." Aunt Dottie says her eyes wide once when they landed on me. "Oh Lily." Frederick says uncomfortably when he saw me. I searchingly look around feeling lost, like this wasn't in my kitchen.

"R-r-Rudo! Vamp-pires" I stutter out pointing out into doorway. Suddenly my vision went completely black and faintly heard a thud. Did I just faint again?

My eyes open and I blink, feeling numb. Then everything came crushing down. People always talk about how when you wake up you don't remember the burdens of the previous day, just a clean slate before you remember everything that drives you insane. I lay in the bed for another minute longer then climb out, notching that the bed is now made with jade sheets and a purple duvet. I walk out, stepping over the baskets and cases still sprawled out on the floor. I hesitantly walk out, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I sit down, my family tensing as they see me still in yesterday's clothes, now all wrinkly and my hair looking a bird's nest. "Good morning..." Uncle Bob says eyeing me nervously over his working documents. "Morning." I say and they cringe at my old habits of not saying good morning when I'm depressed or something. "I saved these for you." Aunt Dottie says placing a plate of golden home made waffles in front me. Suddenly the door bell sounds and everybody tenses I look up at them all with desperation.

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is." I say. And they all nod as if in pain from telling me the truth. "They come here pretty often." Uncle Bobs says."I think I'm going to be sick." I say staring into my lap. "I'll be right back!" I shout running towards the upstairs shower. When I bound up the stairs my left foot slips and I go thumping into the railing. "That looked painful." Tony winced from the bottom floor. "Don't you dare open up that door until I'm out of sight." I say glaring down the now ten year old. (Sadly I miss his birthday in may.)

"Clocks ticking." Tony says giving me a smirk. I shoot him a look of disbelief then run up the stairs. The sound of door opening when I reach the top step I run faster. I run into my room and strip before wrapping a beach towel I got from LA before grabbing my products from my suit case. I run to the shower and lock the door behind me. I jump into shower and jump back into the wall when I realize that I didn't give it enough time to warm up. I gulp then hurriedly lather up my hair and myself. When smell of nothing but vanilla and blueberry. I climb out then rush to my room, going through my cases.

I toss some dirty clothes into the baskets as I pull out a floral skater skirt, the baby pink and baby blue and light yellow my hair stand out beautifully. I put on a light pink cami with lace trimming with a beige button up with no sleeves. The shoulders are lace and there is a knot hanging above the hem of my skirt. I grab a pair of beige lace loafers and tie them up. I run a comb through my wet hair, dapping my towel on my scalp while I comb my hair. After I did my best with my last minute shower and brush my teeth I walk to the kitchen. I steel myself as I near the kitchen hearing chatter flow out.

I walk into the room, everyone going mute when they saw me. I nervously grab the end my skirt and bite my lip as the room stared me down.

"Hi." I say mousey. Aunt Dottie looks around at all the boys then rolls her light blue eyes and walks to the table and replaces my waffles on the table. She pats the chair "Here, sit down. Eat." She says. I sit down and give her a small grin, feeling out place and foreign in my kitchen. I pick my knife and fork but they drop as I stare practically at strangers's faces. I look out the window then at all the people who are currently sitting in the gold sunlight.

"Oh my gosh." I whimper and Gregory, Anna and Rudolph beam proudly. They're no longer... vampires. They're snowy pale skin is now creme with a tint of healthy pink. Gregory and Rudolph share similar brown orbs while Anna has light green eyes that almost blue. They all have adorable freckles dotting up the bridge of her nose.

"Here, have some syrup." Aunt Dottie says slightly panic; placing the mabel syrup from the farmer's market next to my plate.

It worked. The amulet, the red smoke ceremony, the not being able to see Rudolph for almost three months when he disappeared in early may (Now its August 12th. A week and a day till schools start in Scotland.) a swallow thickly, feeling my mouth pool then my tongue go dry as sandpaper. "So... Can someone explain to me what I miss?" I ask.

"Well, um, thanks to Tony and your help he adds, that we became human again, although for some reason we turn back into vamps when the moon rises." Rudolph explains. His British voice still rings out the same but comes out of pink lips and I grip the chair. "It's as if we're dogs." Gregory says and I notice he has a red spiky ball piece under his mouth. He no longer has the spiky Mohawk but somewhat has long hair that just dangles around his head. It's looks more like his father told him to get a haircut and mother told him to comb it and he did neither; just placed a gray beanie over it. His left eyebrow pierced with two small sliver dots.

"He adds? And last night you said that Tony never told you about me. Rudolph... Do you not remember me?" I ask terrified of the answer. Rudolph looks uncomfortable before boring his now brown eyes into my blue eyes. "Sorry to disappoint but, yes. I have no reclusion of you." He says and I just stare at him, to make sure that I don't have a meltdown in front everybody here. "Lily, I, um, need to go to the market. Come with me!" Aunt Dottie says picking me up by my shoulders and dragging me up. She hurriedly grab her purse and her keys in one hand and basically runs out. Aunt Dottie places me in the car and soon she is zooming down the road.

Suddenly a sound goes off in the car and she turns to me and smoothes down my hair. "I'm so sorry sweet heart." She says. The sound came from me. I let out another strangled cry and rest my head against the window as ball my eyes out. Aunt Dottie just held my hand the entire trip to the market and let me crash and burn. She is comforting me by just being there, accepting my ugly crying face and letting me rip through it. And right now I need that.

When we got to the market we pull onto the gravel area with the cars and climb out. I sniffle and rub my eyes. I walk over to aunt Dottie and give her a hug, more for me than for her. Her hand rubs soothing circles between my shoulders blades "I'm so sorry kido." She says. I pull away from her embrace and stare up at her "it's not your fault." I say quietly before walking to the stands. I hear her sigh behind me before catching up with me. "We really don't know whose fault it is." She says. She points to a big yellow castle a little further behind the market "that's where they live." She says.

I state at the towering castle, seeing how beautiful rustic and worn it is, like a vintage doll house. We walk to a stand and I grab a few oranges while aunt Dottie picks up strawberries and a head of lettuce. At least they turn back... Somewhat. "You know Rudolph isn't the only one who forgot." Aunt Dottie says and my heart burns at her words. "They all forgot about me?" I say in horror. "No, no, not at all sweetie." She says patting down my hair again. "Just a few things are missing from their memory is all." She says. "Like?" I ask grabbing cabbage. She tilts her head from side to side, as if racking her brain for answers. "Ugh, well, Freda forgot about Shakespeare. A defeating lost Anna says. And Fredrick forgot his brother Van." She says. He forgot his brother? Pour thing.

"Also Gregory doesn't remember any of his victims and Anna forgot about ever coming to Scotland and about Tony. So did Rudolph actually. More than Anna. He seemed to have forgotten that whole week." She says. I stare at her blankly, letting it all sink it. "Holy crap." I say feeling my heart and sting. "Lily. Breath." She instructed. I didn't even know I was hyperventilating. I took a deep breath, trying to steady my breathing. "I don't know what to do." I whisper. "Focus on you. Only you. You and Tony don't need to worry about this. Now that Bob and I are handling it with Freda and Fredrick okay?" Aunt Dottie says and I felt my stomach churn at her words. I... Can't help? The thought of not being able to help Rudolph or the Sackville-baggs makes me like a child. I should be helping, but I know aunt Dottie and uncle Bob won't let me. I turn and look around, tucking a stand behind my ear.

"Do you mind buying me something?" I ask looking back up at aunt Dottie. She smiles at cooperation "Sure sweetie. As long as its not to expensive." She laughs back to her cheery self. "Not really. It's a few things." I say pointing at a booth selling paint. She stares at me confuse "Paint? Really? When did you turn into a little Van Gogh?" She asks surprise. I shrug "I'm not really planning on making a master piece. Just trying something new out." I say and she beams. "Well good for you." She says smiling. Aunt Dottie bought a pint of white paint, a thin wire of wire and a dozen clothes pin. "Lily, what are you planning to do with all of those random items?" Aunt Dottie asks pulling into the driveway. I give her a small smile "You'll see when I'm done." I say climbing out and walking inside, I run up the stairs and go straight to my room not ready to face Rudolph downstairs.

I close my eyes when the thought of Rudolph pops up in my head. I'm not ready to face that situation yet, I thought I would. I mean I had three months of waiting! I should be down there telling Rudolph about us! About our moments, memories and stories. But... I'm not ready. I think I will crash and burn if I go downstairs and face human Rudolph. So I will just distance myself; give myself space and prepare my mentality and well, emotionally. I open up my eyes again and see the lilac wall that supports my canopy bed, I walk over to the baloney doors and open both doors wide. As the cool breeze blows into the room I walk over to the right corner where a white night stand sits next to the bed and the walls. I hop onto the bed then step carefully onto the nightstand, with brush and open pint of pant in hand. I dip the thick flat point of the brush into the smooth paint, stirring up the White Sea in the pint.

I cast the brush onto the wall and make small brush strokes, soon I reach to the middle of the wall, between the tall bed posts, then I was at the other corner on the left side of the room. I step down and walk backwards trying to see my work... Then I stumble over the forgotten basket and fall to the floor. I fell with a faint thud and let out an oomph but it was well worth it because the best view was on the floor. 'I don't need to go to fast to meet my goal. As long as I reach is the only thing that matters' is painted across the wall, the poet's words doubling into two stanzas in the middle of posts then continuing into one sentence to the left corner. Sure the strokes are uneven and you can see bristles marks in the letters but the thing I just made is beautiful in my eyes, and don't need it to be perfect.

Plus, isn't art suppose to be subjective?

I stare at the words a little longer, debating if I should paint some more of the poet's words somewhere else, but I decide against it. I just wipe down the brush and store it away in one of my night stands with the pint of paint. I wash my hands clean and decide to go through my cases and finally get the task done. When I was done two baskets are overflowing, my dresser is barely half full and my closet has only a few blouses, skirts and dresses hanging in it. I drag out the green basket with one hand, a ball of clothes tuck under my other hand.

"You seem as though you are in a spot of trouble there." A charming British voice says making me freeze in the middle of the hallway and sending goosebumps up my arms. I slowly turn to see Rudolph exiting the bathroom, wiping his damp hands together in an attempt to make them dry quicker. "I... Ugh... I-I'm good-d." I stutter out. He sighs, running a hand through his no longer spiky hair, but now brush back and brown hair. "Nonsense, let me help you." He insists and I just shake my head no. "I know you are wounded at the fact that I don't call recall you, although I don't think we should let hurt feelings get in the way of us becoming friends again. Hopefully as we redo our friendship, we can jog back my memory." He says rather frustrated.

Friends? Friends?!

The baskets and clothes fall from my grip as I stare him down in disbelief. I look down at the clothes feeling tears spring to my eyes and I blink them away "Um, oops." I say kneeling down to clean the mess. "Ugh, allow me." He says kneeling next to me. "N-no, that's alright. There is some seriously embarrassing stuff tuck away in here." I say frantically trying to shove the brights back into the green basket. His hand gently cuffs my wrist, stopping me dead in my tracks. His touch... It brings back so many memories; so many feelings. I just want to held in his arms again but I know I can't. This isn't Rudolph. This is a stranger in Rudolph's body. "I don't care, just... Just let me help you. I don't know why but I have to assist you, I have no clue why, but I feel like something is telling me to." He says. I bite down on my lower lip so hard that I draw blood but smile anyway. So what if it is a sad smile fighting back an army of tears? It is still a smile. "If you're that desperate you can carry the basket." I say and he gives a relieved grin. My heart squeezes and burns at the sight of his smile, I haven't seen it in so long. We stand up and I scream as notice that he is still taller than me.

We walk down stairs to the laundry room, passing the basement (Dungeon) and my memories of how Rudolph and his family camp down there. I swallow and keep walking, telling myself to pretend like it never happen.

I should just forgot about that week; like Rudolph. Although unlike Rudolph, my memories weren't stolen from a magical amulet. Lucky boy.

As I dump the clothes into the wash I feel Rudolph stare at my lips and try to act like nothing, but it's hard. After I close the lid I sink to the floor, hiding my face in the cold metal of the washing machine. "Stop doing that." I mutter into the machine. "Stop doing what?" He asks. "Stop staring a whole into my face, it's making me nervous." I say. I hear him chuckle, the deep melody making me take a deep breath. "I apologize, although seeing you squirm is quite humorous. I wasn't actually starring at you, just your mouth." He explains. I look up "That's still technically staring at me." I say. "I just couldn't take my eyes off your torn lip, I'm not sure if you realize this but your lip is bleeding a little." He says his hand gesturing widely by his mouth. My fingers graze over my bottom lip self consciously, my fingers brush over the torn scratchy flesh.

"O-oh yeah." I say putting my hand down. He looks away, staring into space "Its rather funny, not to long ago I found blood intoxicating sweet wine. At night I still do. But now, as a human I squirm at the sight. I detest it." He says, now almost glaring a whole into the wall. My hand absentmindedly flew over to his hand but I stop myself just as it hovers over his hand. I pat his hand then quickly pull my hand away. "I can't possibly understand that tug and pull every day and night. Although even when you were a vampire you never really like drinking blood. And don't worry, aunt Dottie and uncle Bob are going to help you guys. And before you know it, you'll be fully human; getting a full night sleep." I say. He grins at me "Thank you. I can't believe I forgot someone like you. You know just how to make somebody feel better."

I can't believe you forgot me to.

When I walk back to my room, I was planning on using the wire but stop when I saw Gregory sitting on my bed, staring at the wall I just worked on. It's odd seeing as human. But just because he wasn't a vampire doesn't mean he still freaks me out when I see him. "Um... What do you think you're doing in here?" I ask. He ignores my question as if my voice is only passing wind. "Nice words. Deep. Did you come up with them yourself?" He asks still looking at the words. I'm silent for a moment not sure if I should answer him or demand that he leaves. "I...I... Get out." I say trying to sound big and demanding but he just smirks at me. "It really doesn't matters, but what does is-" he didn't finish as he walks ups to me and grab my shoulders and crashes his lips to mine. My yelp is muffle against him and I thrash about. He doesn't have super strength no more. We are on a more even playing field now. Sure he might be a lot more stranger than me, but he isn't supernatural strong. I ram my forehead with his and gasps away, hissing. I take a quick breath then kick at his shins and jumps back. "Get out." I say trying to hold back tears, whipping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Open your eyes. Rudolph doesn't remember you. He doesn't care about you anymore." He growls smirking. I shut my eyes "Now." I say. "You guys are over." He says and I finally lose it. "Get out!" I shout. He's silent then I hear his footsteps walk out, something I never heard before from the vampires. The steps stop at the door and open my eyes to see why he didn't leave. "Even though Rudolph doesn't recall his feelings for you anymore, I still do. And now that's he's out of the way, I going to make you realize them and respect them." He states menacingly before walking out completely.

I slam the door and feel my body shaking as I grab a pillow and throw with all my power against the wall. No not strength. Rage, frustration and deep pain. I drop to the floor beside the abused pillow and pick it up. I hug it to my chest and fall to my side and brawl into.

Stupid Gregory. I already knew all of that. But it hurts so much more being heard at loud.

**Author's notes~**

**I change Lily's style from casual to more modern because everybody in the movie dress like they were tacky tourists in the 2000's. Also because she went to LA and they have great fashion down there so I wanted that city to have an influence on her and make mature in both dressing well and emotionally wise. If Lily isn't as sarcastic and up beat as usual I apologize. She's a lot quieter now that her heart is broken.**

**Also Gregory is suppose to one of those hot emos, with those big hole piercing in the middle of lope.**

**Rudolph is suppose to come across as scholarly and hot, just letting you all know.**

**And the painting is from the left corner to the right, by bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My blue eyes blink open, straining at the morning sunlight pouring through the French doors. I turn over and look up at aunt Dottie standing by the pulled back white curtains. Last night I hid in my room all night, I even had dinner in room. There was no need to produce an excuse, aunt Dottie and uncle Bob understood as to why I was would avoid dealing with a certain person. But they are completely unaware about the second person I'm trying to avoid. I climb out if bed, trying to push the Gregory incident to the back of my head. I stand up, sighing and running my hands through my hair. "Come on, it's a new day, kido." Aunt Dottie says cupping my cheeks and planting a kiss on my forehead. "Breakfast in fifteen." She says walking out. I gather my things and wonder over to the bathroom.

After a quick shower and brushing my teeth I run back into my room, glad to see Gregory wasn't there waiting for me. His family isn't even here yet and I'm becoming paranoid. I lock the door then change into light blue shorts with tiny white dots on them, and a white button up with a knot at the bottom with sleeves to my wrists. I wrap a light faded pink infinity scarf around my slender neck. I stab small gold owls through my ears and secure three gold necklaces on.

One long, one under my collar bone and one sitting just above. Stars and hearts and charms decorate the strands of gold. I put on a pair of beige toms, with faded blue stars and faded red strips that almost match my pink scarf on (Delia's has them.) I comb through my wet hair, the bristles picking at the knots till they were all gone. My dry waves will come back with in an hour. I walk out and head to the kitchen, I sat down in my chair and aunt Dottie drops a plate of reheated waffles in front me.

"Morning." Tony greets sitting to my right. "And here you go, Tony." Aunt Dottie says placing a plate of scramble eggs and cooked ham with lettuce on the side. I get up and grab the butter dish from the fridge and syrup from the cabinet. I threw a huge glob of butter and spread it around thickly, then I drawn it in a brown sea of syrup. Everyone tense up when they saw me basically fifteen pounds onto my waffle. I have a habit of eating my emotions when I bum. Might as well live up to my bad habits. When I was done I immediately regretted my over dose of butter and syrup. I lay hands against my tummy and try not moan in pain.

"I'm going brush my teeth again." I say needing an excuse to get up and burn even a little of my food baby off. "You follow Lily's example. Last month you had two cavities!" I hear uncle Bob mutter to Tony who groaned. I laugh to myself but that only made my stomach more. I sluggishly climb up the stairs not exactly feeling the burn but maybe a small warm breeze. When I got to the hallway I was pretty glad I made it up the stairs without tripping. I grin to myself as I walk into the bathroom and pull my still damp brush.

My mouth was full of minty foam when the door bell sounded and I felt hitting my head against the counter. Maybe I could hide under the sink and not face them. But that'll be awkward when somebody comes in to use the bathroom... Suddenly I heard Tony gasp "Woah!" And then uncle Bob calling me down. I rinse out my mouth and hurry out "Coming!" I call when I reach the top of the staircase. At the bottom I slipped a little and went flying into the wall but it wasn't a complete land on my face fail.

I glare at the stairs over my shoulders before walking up to uncle Bob and Tony who were standing at the open door. "What's up?" I ask and Tony groaned massively at me. I raise an eyebrow at him then give uncle Bob a confused look. "Remember that bookcase your parents were going to send ya?" Tony asks grinning. "Yeah..." I answer. "Well, it's here." Uncle Bob says rather agitated. "And it's big." Tony says. I stare at them before walking outside a HUGE box, taller than uncle Bob; hell, it even taller than Frederick.

"It's weighs a royal ton. It came on a truck for goodness sakes!" Uncle Bob sighs. "Are you sure your folks sent you a bookcase and not a robot?" Uncle Bob asks and Tony jumps up and down. "Yeah! A robot! Can we keep it?" Tony shouts in excitement. "Sorry buddy, but it's not a robot." I say and gives me puppy dog eyes "but dad just said-" Tony started only to be caught by uncle Bob. "Son, I was just... Over exaggerating. There is no robot." Uncle Bob says bursting his son's bubble. I sigh and walk around the huge box. "How are we even going to open it?" I ask intimated. Aunt Dottie comes out holding a bunch of sharp and deadly instruments. "Those might work." Tony says pointing at his mom. "Choose your weapons." She says. She hands Tony a pair of safety scissors and me regular scissors, defeating the so called choosing she promised. The Thompson family stab the box, and slice the ropes of tape till the body of the box was nothing but pieces littering the ground. We all stare at the 'bookcase' in awe. "Oh, that's not going in my house." Aunt Dottie says.

It's a British telephone booth. No joke. Big and red in all it's glory. Holy crap. "Lily I think you got the wrong package." Tony says looking up at me but all I can do is nod. I open up the door and more boxes fall out. Their thin and rectangular like records. I pick up one up and rip it open, a red wooden shelf sliding into my hands. "No. It's a bookcase." I say. I look up at them horrified and they stare at me blankly. "What are we going to do with this?" I ask. "Leave it in the yard." Aunt Dottie says walking back in. "What?" Tony, uncle Bob and I ask in unison. Aunt Dottie stops in the door way and faces us "Lily it's a nice gift, really it is. But it's not going to fit in your room and I'm defiantly not having that sitting around my house." She says walking inside. I stare at Uncle Bob and he stares at me. "So where should we put it?" I ask.

"Oh this is ridiculous." Uncle Bob says with his fist on his waist.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Groans uncle Bob over the sound of the drill. We lugged the giant phone booth through the garden, way towards the back. It's a good fourteen feet away the house. Its leaning against a tree, and uncle Bob sits on the little bench as he drills in the shelves that line the top of the shelf. Surprisingly it's all made of wood and glass, but the red paints conceals it so well that you really can't tell unless you really look at it. "Sorry uncle Bob." I say probably for the hundredth time in an hour. "It's ok Lily, and I heard you apologize the billion times." Uncle Bob says. Okay, I was wrong, I actually said it a billion and one times.

"I can't really be mad at you. You didn't even know that this thing was going to be a phone booth. But your parents I can be mad at, and I will." Uncle Bob says and I sigh not really wanting him to be mad at my folks. I walk away and go inside the castle and up to my room to drag out my cheesy teen romance books. I'm a hopeless romantic, always have been. I took all my books with me when I flew to LA I can never leave behind my best friends! I walk downstairs with a stack of novels to my chin and I had to do three trips of transporting my books. When I was done I placed on the shelves neatly, kind of sad that they would be so far away now.

I'm getting emotional over books... I really should get a life. I did make a few friends but didn't see them over break for obvious reasons, but I did stay in contact. So hopefully when school rolls around I won't have to start over from scratch. "Lunch! Come and get it!" Aunt Dottie yells out the door.

I walk across the right side garden towards the castle seeing Tony dropping his toy truck and racing inside with anxious eyes. I giggle softly to myself and walk the rest of the way. I plop down in my seat in the kitchen happily and open my mouth to ask what's for lunch when a loud sound cut me off.

"Cheerio Thompsons!" A voice pierces through the castle. The three Sackville-bag children walk through the door. I stare at my family with disbelief.

"Do they come here everyday ?" I whisper to Tony. "Oh yeah!" Tony beams at me.

I sigh and grip the chair tightly; bracing myself inside and out. The three of them pull chairs from the dinning room and huddle around. I stare nervously at my fingers, praying to god for a way to escape. "Here you all go." Aunt Dottie says placing plates of grilled sandwiches in front of everyone except me.

"Um Lily, can you throw out the trash?" Aunt Dottie asks and I immediately bounce out of my chair and run to the can. "Sure!" I say pulling out the white bag... That is barely even filled. I run out the side door in the kitchen and run through the garden. I kept running till I slammed into something hard and big.  
I let out a groan and rub my hands down my face. Crap. That hurt. I raise my head and look to see what I just rammed into.

The gleaming red polish paint of the book booth reflects the sun and towers over me in all it's glory. I quietly get up and open the door and sit down on the little cushion chair. I stare at all the books and pick a random one off a shelf. Safe Haven the cover reads. Wrong book to read right now. I slide it back on the shelf and look around the red box, all the shelves hovering high above my head.

"Well this won't do at all." I jump in my seat while letting out a muffled yelp. I look into light green eyes planted onto a little girl's face. "Anna?" I ask. The girl stands in doorway with long pale hair in a braid in a light blue sundress. Her pale skin glows against the color, but with much more color than it did when she had freckles. Pale freckles dots across his nose and his cheeks.

"Anna! Oh my gosh that is you!" I say bouncing out and wrapping my arms around the little girl. We both giggle and she hugs me back. "I'm so glad to see you!" I say, the words being muffled as I bury my face into her small shoulder. I felt tears well up into my blue eyes and hug her little frame tighter. A low chuckle sounds and I look up into brown eyes. I jump back a little and brake away from Anna to look at Rudolph and Tony fully.

"U-um R-r-Rudolph." I statter out. "Yes, that be my name. Don't wear it out." The teen age boy says. "Glad to see you two getting along." Rudolph says. I look back down at Anna and exchange a small smile with her.

"Yeah me to." I whisper to Anna who only grins bigger. Anna is such a beautiful little human girl. Her skin is porcelain white with a little bit of faint pink in her cheek bones but its much more colorful than her vampire skin.

"As I was saying, that literature you were reading is atrocious. That my dear chap is not real literature. You should educate yourself with real words and sentences." Anna says.

Rudolph's eyes widen at the book booth "This… you were… Hid- I mean reading in this?" Rudolph asks. I take note how he barely manage to swallow down the word he really wanted to use; hiding. I know I have been hiding, its no secret that whenever I see the Sackville-bags that I want to run the other way. But has my desperate escape to not feel pain in my heart been hurting them?

"Lily!" Rudolph's voice pulls me back from the voice in my head telling me that I am a horrible person for putting my feelings first. "Um… yeah? Sorry…" I mutter, knowing I was pinking in the face. Talk about embarrassing.

"Off in another world? Yes, now that I see that up in person, I seem to recall you doing that quite often." He mutters, furrowing his brows together. My mouth drops open and I feel my entire insides, organs and bones and all do cartwheels. It was like I was filled up with this warm explosion of hope and grew warmer and warmer till it started to burn. Then I realized that it was no longer hope that he is remembering me, but pain at the realization that he doesn't remember me fully.

"Oh… really?" I curse myself for letting a note of hopefulness slip out. Rudolph cocks his head to the side in that familiar way and studies me. To my surprise no water works leak from my eyes but I feel myself blush under his stare and the thick silence that fell on us four.

"Lilly in another world? Nothing new there." Tony says breaking the silence. I let out a breath of relief, grateful that the attention is off me. "So will someone please tell me as to why there is a British phone booth in your backyard?" Rudolph asks looking the red booth. "Well you see brother, it's a personal library." Anna states proudly that she knew something that he didn't. "What?" he asks looking at her in disbelief.

"After all this time I think you finally lost it." Rudolph says seriously to his sister. "Um… nope. She's right. It's a bookshelf. Well really a book booth. Look at the shelves." I say pointing to the booth. Rudolph looks into my eyes, as if seeing if I was lying before sticking his head in. He took in the four shelves on the three wall drilled in above the little seat that rise to the ceiling.

"Why I don't it." Rudolph mutters quietly. "Well believe it. Lily's parents sent it over." Tony states. "Oh… your parents?" Rudolph asks me. It looks like he's trying to recall anything about them but couldn't and is asking me for a clue. I nod and shrug "Yeah…" I say not wanting to explain the reason why I'm in Scotland with the Thompsons again.

"But look! Take a gander brother, the material is simply dreadful." Anna says. Rudolph follows his little sister's order and inspects my books and I suddenly felt self conscious. I know Anna doesn't like my taste in books, that's to be expected from Shakespeare's number one fan. But would Rudolph? I mean he is from the same era. But the fact that he won't agree with my hopeless romantic teenage books makes me.. I don't know… uneasy.

Rudolph spins around and looks me dead in the eye, his face sullen. "We need to fix this mess." Rudolph says. Anna lets out a cheer "Horah! Its decided! We can enrich you with something actually worth reading." Anna says.

"So you're going to give your Shakespeare books to Lily?" Tony asks. "Are you loon up in the head?! Those are original copies! No, we'll just go to the local book store and get some." Anna says. "Yay! Field trip!" tony shouts throwing a fist in the air. "Anna, the bookstore isn't near by, its at least a mile walk." I say.

"So? It is worth it." she states walking towards the gate with Tony. "Yeah well, we'll see if you are still saying that after walking as a human for a mile." I say walking behind them with Rudolph not far behind. "Oh wait! I have to go tell my parents." Tony says running inside.

"Lily, aren't you of age to drive one of those… what is the word? Mechanical vehicle?" Rudolph asks. I bite down on my lips to hold back a laugh and nod. "No, I can't drive till I reach seventeen and my birthday isn't till-" "August thirty first…" Rudolph mutters and I stare at him.

He remembered

I open my mouth to say some thing but tony comes rushing out "So did you tell them?" I ask Tony. He grins at me "Nope. I left a note." Tony says before making a break to the gates. "Oh, and they're called cars by the way." I say to Rudolph, well more like the turf. I look up and him through my lashes "Good to know." He says furrowing his brows.

"Yes. yup. Yeah, I promise. Okay. Sorry again. Yes. Okay, bye." I say finally getting off the phone with a worried and piss off aunt Dottie. It took an hour for them to finally realize that the backyard was oddly quiet. It took ten minutes later after that for all hell to brake loose and them never finding the note that Tony wrote. It took one minute later to call me and a fifteen minute sorry fest from me to get them to hang up.

"That was a long conversation." Tony says. "Well you never told them where we ere going. And they never found the note. So yeah, I guess you can say that was a long conversation to not get them to ground us." I say sliding my Iphone five into my pocket. "We're not grounded?" Tony asks excitedly. "Nope. But you're on eight am gardening with your mom and I'm on extreme cleaning duty for the next week." I say

"Oh darn." Tony mutters kicking a rock. Honestly we could have gotten WAY worse, so I'm counting my blessings. "That sounds dreadful. But the bookstore will lift your spirits!" Anna chirps. "Good timing too, we're here." Rudolph says.

"Oh thank goodness too, this heat got me beat." Tony whines. Anna grabs my hand and tugs. "Come on Lily." Anna chimes running to the little store. The building was small, like really small. Its just a little block building with green tiles for the roof in the middle of miles of green fields. The walls were made of brick, which shaded by rose bushes and ivy climbing up the walls. Its really quite adorable.

Anna charges in, with me stumbling behind her. She looks around crazily before spotting a Shakespeare sign hanging by a book case. The little girl practically lounges for it. She places books into my hands, that quickly grow into a stack grazing my chin. When she was done Tony took her to go explore the children's section, encouraging her to try a lower reading level with pictures.

"Here. Allow me." A deep voices says with British accent. Rudolph splits half the stack and carries his own little bundle "Thank you." I say. "No trouble." Rudolph says.

"I like this place. Its quaint and has this charm to it, don't you agree?" Rudolph asks looking into my eyes. I nod smiling "Yeah, I can get stay in here for hours on end." I say. "Oh my gosh, what does Anna have you reading?" Rudolph asks searching through Anna's choices. "King Leer apparently." I say.

"King Leer? Oh that's a tough read. I recommend that you start with something easier, like Macbeth." Rudolph advices wincing at the paper back. "Dudley noted." I say and his eyes widen. "Something wrong?" I ask.

"Ugh, no I just have been having this massive headache. I received it by recalling stuff all day." Rudolph says. My hand subconsciously reaches out and tenderly rubs his temple. "Remembering what? Ugh, opps sorry." I say drawing my hand back. He nuzzles the side of his face into my hand, the familiar feeling of his skin makes me hold back a shudder. I didn't think that a simple touch like that would resurface so many feelings. Just to feel him in this little way makes my heart sore.

"Honestly, you." He says boring his eyes into mine. "Just your actions, the way you speak… everything makes me remember how that is your habit. That is how you are. Then a memory of you bursts into my head, giving it a terrible ache." He confesses, he was so intense that I didn't notice that we took a step closer to each other in the aisle.

"So I'm causing you pain." I say swallowing a growing lump in my throat. "Yes, but I can handle a headache. Please give me some credit, you'll offend my manliness." He says. the corners of my mouth raise in a small grin but quickly fall again.

"But I'm still painful to you." I say.

"But it is good, throughout humanity's history progress never came without some kind of toll. And I want to remember you, in any way that I can. I just… I don't know why but I really really want to. I feel like I'm terribly thirsty and only you can make the thirst go away. I just need you, okay?" Rudolph says.

The moment that I have been dreading finally came, tears roll down my face but I refuse to make a sound. "Oh please don't cry. It pains me to see you cry. We've must have been really good friends for me to cause such pain." I choke on a gasp by Rudolph's words but I don't say anything. I raise my hand to swipe a tear away while Rudolph wipes away the other. I swallow thickly and lean into his touch, letting my cheek rest against it. It reminds me of how he use to caress my cheek lovingly.

"So what do you remember so far?" I ask not wanting to agree to his friends comment. "Um, well, just moments of you saying something amusing and taking with that sarcastic tongue of yours. Also how Anna's Shakespearian vocabulary confuses at times. How you always bite your lip to not offend someone if they did something humorous. Or how you bite on it when you need to think. Including how I would always embarrass you and you're cheeks would turn this adorable shade of red. Also how your blue eyes go wide when surprised. I'm rambling aren't I?" Rudolph says.

I couldn't help the smile that lights up my face "Just a bit, but it made my day." I say. "Well you must have had one bad day if that made it. Or is it that meaningful?" he asks. "Its just that meaningful." I say my smile not fading. Rudolph stares at me for a long minute, making me blush under his gaze.

"I also remember that smile. Its beautiful." He says quietly before locking eyes with me. My cheeks turn even redder and I press my lips together. "Remember when I had said something is telling me to help you?" he asks his voice low. "Well its telling me to hold you." He says. I stare at him before gently resting my head on his shoulder. I wanted to hug him, so badly I have wanted to hug him for the last two seasons. Although that would just hurt me in the end, his arms will hold me, but it'll over and my heart will hurt.

"But I guess this will suffice for now." He says running his thumb up and down my wrist. We stayed like that till we heard Tony shout. We separated and look to see Tony rushing into the mouth of the aisle.

"Lily we should hurry. Its almost sunset and I don't think a sudden vampire transformation will go over so well in a public place." Tony says. I look out a window to see a corner of the sky turning pink. Yeah, two kids turning pale fang poorly dress things probably won't go over so well.

"Yeah we should probably be heading back." I say heading to the front of the store to ring up the books and plays. I look out the window again "Now." I say.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Whew. We barely made it." I panted leaning against the door frame. Rudolph, Tony, Anna and I rushed home from the bookstore when sunset started. But when Rudolph and Anna said that their gums started to feel tingly we ran the rest of the way home.

"Just barely." Rudolph says slightly out if breath. I look over my shoulder at him walking towards me and I bite my lip. Lucky little thing is in between vampire and human so he's only a little winded from our two mile run. Unlike human me who has had the breath knock out of her. A pained groan sounded, making both of us look to a sluggish Tony.

"Ugh, I'm pooped out. I'm never exercising ever again." Tony pants. "Ugh I need a moment. No more like an hour." Tony says lying down on the turf. I let out a breathy laugh and slide down to sit on the steps. "I'm with you on that, Tony." I say.

"Goodness, you two need to get out more." Anna says.

"No." Tony and I say at the exact time. I'm not really the sweating type. Tony and I share a grin and I bite down on my lip to swallow down a laugh. Suddenly the door I was leaning on disappeared, and I went backwards. Oh crap.

"Oomph!" I shout, my head hitting the floor and landing between two feet. I look up and see Gregory's red eyes. His skin is deathly pale and his fangs were hanging out for all to see. Gregory let out a low chuckle at the sight of me sprawled out on the floor and I frown up at him. Another chuckle and I crane my neck to see that Rudolph was unsuccessfully trying to hold down a laugh.

"Here let me help you up." Rudolph says offering his hand. That's the Rudolph I know. One who would laugh at situation then help you. I grab his hand and he hoists me up to my feet.

"Thanks." I mumble. Rudolph smiles at my shyness "Anytime." He says. Gregory glares at us, his eyes darting to my hand in Rudolph's. When Rudolph easily slips his hand out of mind Gregory's face breaks into a sly grin. My hand hesitantly falls to my side before my fingers curl up into my palms. I miss the feelings of his fingers tenderly interlocking with mine. Just now his hand was in mine, but it wasn't the same and it so brief. Like a tease.

"Lily." Aunt Dottie says holding up a wooden spoon and wearing an apron standing in the living room. I press my lips together, remembering of sentencing of cleaning duty. "Yes?" I ask. Aunt Dottie smiles at me sweetly "Uncle Bob wants to baroque tonight. And the grill needs a good cleaning." Aunt Dottie says. I let out a sigh and nod "I'll get cleaning. I say walking inside.

"That's a good idea." Aunt Dottie says giving a nod.

I grin up at her as I pass her and head to the kitchen. Freda, with her big hair up towards the ceiling chops tomatoes on a cutting board. Her chops are surprisingly even and in time. "Um… hi." I pipe up. Freda turns around with that daze look on her face, and both hands floating up in the air. She smiles when she sees me and rests the knife on the cutting board.

"Lily darling. Welcome home." she greets. I smile at her "How are you?" I ask heading to the sink. " Oh just wonderful dear. Being human is such an adventure! There are so many amazing things!" Freda explains happily. I open the cabinets under the sink and take out the huge brush and grab the bottle of pink dish soap.

"Glad to see that you're enjoying the day life." I giggle. "So what are you doing?" I ask. "Your aunt Dottie has been helping adapt to daily life of a housewife. She taught how to clean and now we're moving on to cooking. She has me starting out on… salad. Is that what you call it?" Freda asks me. I walk over to her and raise myself on my tip toes to look over her shoulder to see her work.

"Lettuce, croutons, tomatoes, carrots, olives and cucumbers. Yup, that's a salad." I say. "Oh marvelous!" Freda says and I laugh, walking pass the dungeon, the laundry room and out the back door. I cross over the grass, pass the picnic table and head to the big sliver grill. I lift the lid and sigh at the sight of soot covered grill. I pour soap on all the plates then scrub them all them down; the brush leaving white soap trails un and down the racks. I pluck up the plates then walk back inside. I drop them in the kitchen sink and rinse off.

"Lily, Can you hurry up? I'm hungry." Tony whines coming back inside walking inside the kitchen. I shot him a look and he grins at me. "Never mind. Take your time." Tony says existing. "I'm done Tony." I roll my blue eyes. "Really?" Tony asks excitedly.

I nod and hold up the freshly washed racks. "You tell me." I say grinning. I grab a rag and wipe them down when Uncle Bob come in with Fredrick. "Come on Fredrick. Just try one. A real man drinks beer." Uncle Bob says holding a beer bottle. "No, the nectar of man for centuries has been wine. So I will indulge in a true gentleman's drink." Frederick says holding a wine glass full with red liquor.

"Come on Fredrick. Be a real man." Uncle Bobs says waling outside. I look at Tony who just shrugs. "They have been debating over which beverage to drink for months." Freda explains. I nod at her in understanding as Gregory walks in "I honestly don't see the point. They're both fine. They both make a man go bonkers. And they both do the job of making a man happy." Gregory says slipping a beer and walking through the kitchen.

I don't say anything but roll my eyes. I sigh and bring the racks outside and place them back on the grill. "Perfect timing!" Uncle Bob cheers at me. I roll my eyes and walk back in to see Tony and Rudolph moping. "Why you guys so down in the dumps?" I ask.

Tony looks up with a sad puppy dog face. "We asked mom if she'll bake something for after the baroque and she said no." Tony explains. "Mrs. Thompson says she doesn't have enough time to bake." Rudolph asks.

"Lily can you bake something?" Tony brightens and asks me. Then his face falls into a frighten expression. "Just don't burn them like you did last time, and time after that, and the time after that." Tony says. "Not the best way to get a girl to bake for you." I say crossing my arms. Rudolph cocks his head to the side making my heart flutter.

"You bake, Lily?" Rudolph asks. "Not really. But she burns and under cooks a lot." Tony says. "Do you want me to bake or not?" I ask. Tony grins up at me and I sigh.

"I'm on it." I say walking over to the cabinet and digging through it till I found a blue box of cupcake mix. "Vanilla or chocolate?" I ask from the floor, looking up at them sitting at the table. "Oh, chocolate most defiantly. I recently tried it and it is incredible!" Rudolph says happily. "Chocolate it is." I say smiling. Personally it is my favorite cupcake, beside red velvet.

"Apron me." I say to Tony who throws one off a hook at me. "Ugh!" I yell as I get blinded by the fabric and fall against the counter. I pull it off and laugh before standing up. Rudolph stares at me and I stare back. I felt my face flush "What do I look stupid?" I ask.

He continues to stare at me making me feel self conscious. "Are you okay?" He asks a minute later, still studying me. I bite my lip then panicky running my hands through my wavy blonde hair. I nervously play with my fingers before turning around to the bowl.

"Let me know when it's ready." Tony says starting to walk out if the room. "Tony, you can't leave all this to m-" I start to turn around then jump back into the counter. Rudolph was there right behind me. "Don't worry, I'll assist you." Rudolph says huskily. He shrugs cutely "I've always wanted to learn how to use an oven." He says. I sigh and grip the counter before turning around to take a deep breath.

I barely held myself back from leaning into him. He stands to my left and picks up the package of brown flour. "You know, just now I saw you then I remembered." My head snaps to him and I fight back a grin.

"What exactly?" I ask. He smiles "Just moments when you've fallen and cutely laugh it off. Also when you turn red when someone admires you." He says. My eyes widen and I look down at the counter and smile. "Nice to hear." I say. I look back up to see Rudolph struggling with the plastic bag. I laugh, grabbing the bag from him and his finger. His finger nails have sharpen ever since the moon risen. I stab the bag with his nail and pour the flour into the bowl. He laughs and curls his finger into my hand and I absentmindedly grip it.

"The trick is to follow the box exactly." I say picking it up with my right hand and examining it. "So what does the magic box say?" Rudolph asks leaning in, feeling his chin nuzzle into my hair. "Two eggs." I state.

"Two eggs coming right up." He says. He starts to pull away then stops when we both feel the a small yank on our hand and finger. He furrows his brows and open his mouth but closes it. His eye twitches as he speaks "That's weird." He says. My eyes watered then I start to pull my hand away. "Oops. Sorry." I say quietly. "No, no. It's not you. I just got this sudden feeling of not wanting to let go." Rudolph says staring down at my hand. My eyes widen and I feel light headed.

"Bizarre, right?" Rudolph says looking at me. I hold back the urge to bang my head into the counter and screaming. So instead I duck my head and the subject. Fast.

"So where are those eggs?" I ask. "Oh right. I'll get them in a jiffy." He says going to the fridge. When his head ducks behind the door I let a tear roll down my cheek. I bite my lip to hold a whimper stare down at my hand. The skin tingles from his touch and I swallow thickly. I wipe away my tears and straighten myself up. I allowed that moment of weakness, I can't let it happen again. I'll be happy from now on. That depressed moment is done and over with, so time to act happy.

"Here you go." Rudolph says placing two eggs in front me. I smile and thank him as I pick one white shelled egg up. "I don't why but I love cracking these. I say tapping the egg against the bowl twice. Then I stabbed it with my thumps and rip apart, watching the egg whites slowly pour out. Then the round yellow yolk flew down, falling into the brown flour with a little splat. I grin up at him as he laughs "Well, I've never heard that before." Rudolph says. I hold back a sigh and lower myself to look for the measuring cup. When I found it I sprang back up.

"What's next?" I ask. He examines the box the looks to me. "One third of water." He says, his British accent making water sound pretty and exotic. I nod at him then turn to the sink and fill it with water till I reach the little red number printed onto the glass. I pour into the bowl and look at him exceptionally.

"And finally one fourth of oil." He says. His brows knit together and he looks up at me. "Do you oil transported to you from Greece and Italy?" He asks.

I feel the corner of my mouth rise into a grin. "Something like that." I say going to a cupboard and pulling out a big container of vegetable oil. His red eyes widen and I smile. "It's a long long process that gets oil out of just about anything and transported all over the world." I say uncapping the container and pouring it to the red mark. Then I dump into the bowl and grab the whisk.

"Do you want to stir or do you want me to?" I ask holding up the whisk. Rudolph's red eyes brighten before grabbing the whisk. "I would be honored to!" He says. I laugh as he dips the metal utensil into the bowl and churns. The brown batter starts to clump as he unevenly stirs. I let out a giggle and he gives me a look. "You're doing it wrong." I say.

He gives me a puppy dog look and I smile "Can you assist me?" He asks. I nod before leaning into him and placing my right hand over his right hand. "No matter how tiring or hard it gets you have to stir at a constant pace." I say guiding his hand to stir with a better flow. "Oh, I see now." He says catching on with a grin. When I felt I felt that usual sway of my heart I let out a sigh. I pull away slowly, taking my time so I can enjoy him longer. He stops abruptly looking at me then continues to stir.

Well, that was awkward.

"Um, I think it's good." I say looking at the smooth brown pool of cupcake mix. I grab a pan and the paper cups from another cupboard and place it on an empty spot on the counter. He passes me the bowl and I drop each little cup into the pan the fill them half way with the gooey batter.

"So when will they be ready?" Rudolph asks. I dip my finger into the batter and shrug. "I don't know, um twenty minutes or thirty?" I say but it was more like a question. He opens his mouth to say something but I lunge forward. He grabs my wrist and my lower back and stares at my chocolate covered finger before raising an eyebrow at me. Damn vampire super senses. I smile sheepishly at him and we both laugh.

"What were you trying to do just now?" He asks. I bite my lip then smile "Trying to..." I start but don't finish smiling at him shyly. He laughs then leans forward and nuzzles his nose into my chocolate covered finger. The tip of his nose is smeared with the batter. I stare at him then fight back the urge to bury my face into the crook of his neck and cry. Instead I swallow thickly and slowly back away. "They're not gonna bake any faster out here." I say grabbing the pan and putting into the oven and setting it to the correct settings. I turn to see him looking at the floor and pressing his fingers to the middle of his eyebrows.

"... Are you okay?" I ask feeling my hands shake from forcing myself to rushing to him. "I'm all right. It's just I feel exhausted from all the flashes. Remembering is over whelming." He says. My eyes fall close and I take a shaky breath.

I'm hurting him.

"Um... Why don't you, um, go hang out with Tony. Or lay down?" Just as long you're not around me.

He lifts his head, making eye contact with me. Rudolph opens his mouth to say something then closes it. "I promise I won't eat them without you." I say. He nods then walks out.

LATER

"Dinner!" Aunt Dottie calls through out the house. I stand up from the kitchen table and watch the timer flash with 0:47 seconds left. I turn the oven off but kept the cupcakes inside. I walk outside and sit on the bench of the picnic table. Soon everyone filed out and sits down. Anna sat down next to me and Tony across from her. The two little kids shared a laugh and my eyebrow raised at them. Better not to ask. Rudolph slides next to Tony then looks at me before engages into a conversation with Tony.

Okay... I sigh looking down at the wooden table. Then I stiffen when I felt cold metal chains brush against my leg. I turn to my left and see Gregory sitting next to me. By now all the Sackville-Baggs have fully transform back into their renaissance clothing and everything else. I gulp and look forward , steeling myself. "Alright here it comes!" Aunt Dottie says holding plates.

She places bloodily steaks in front of the Sackville-Baggs and I feel my eye twitch. I barely fight back the urge to hurl and try to block out the metallic smell in the air.

"Don't worry, you get use to it." Tony says. I try to fight back the cringe that I want to let loose. I look up at Gregory to see him eagerly stab the big uncook steak and raise it to his mouth. He smiled at me making the cringe take over my limbs. The jagged pointy ends of Gregory's fangs pierce into the pink meat and yank a piece off. He crews and swallows then smirks at me. The white fangs drip with red blood and I rest my head against the table.

"Lily do you want a turkey dog?" Uncle Bob asks from the grill. "It's cooked." Uncle Bob laughs. "Ugh, maybe later. I'm to busy contemplating if I should go vegetarian." I say feeling my stomach twist into painful knots. I look up at Anna and she grins sheepishly. "Sorry Lily, but a girl must eat." She says her teeth grabbing at the steak. I bury my face back into the table and try not vomit. Oh this is so gross.

I force myself to sit up and pick at a salad through dinner. I tried not turn away or wince at the vampires eating, trying not to hurt their feelings. They can't help their situation. Finally dinner was over and I was the first to leave the table. I power walked into the kitchen and take a deep breath.

"Cupcake! Cupcakes! Cupcakes!" Tony yells bouncing into the kitchen! "I'm so ready for that!" I say taking the pan of cupcakes out of the oven. "Tony, get the ice cream." I chirp placing the pan on the counter. I pull out some bowls also some spoons and give one to Tony, Anna, Rudolph, and even Gregory. I drop one cupcake in each bowl and Tony does what he does best. Scooping out ice cream. The little blonde boy places a scoop of vanilla ice cream in each bowl, two in his own bowl.

When they all had their spoonful their eyes sparkle. I got a warm feeling in my stomach at the fact that they like what I made. I smile the entire time as I ate my cupcake and vanilla ice cream. When we finished up our desserts there was a high pile of dirty plates, bowls and baking stuff. Gregory walked up next to me as he and I watch Anna and Rudolph follow Tony out the kitchen. Gregory leaned down to my ear.

"I can get use to baking for me." Gregory whispers into my ear and I stare up at him with a disturbed expression. He walks out chuckling and I shiver a cringe at his words.

Aunt Dottie walks in with dirty utensils "So did you guys enjoy the cupcakes?" She asks throwing spoons, forks and knifes into sink. I nod smiling up at her "Good. Now Lily, please clean up your mess." Aunt Dottie says nudging her at the sink. "Oh yeah, cleaning duty." I say. She grins at me "Yup, cleaning duty. And no dishwasher." She says sternly and I nod. She sighs and pats down my hair sweetly before walking out.

Leaving me with a pile of dishes to get cracking on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Have a nice day at school kids." Aunt Dottie says. She turns to me in the passenger seat next to her then to Tony in the backseat. I do my best to grin at her but the whole school thing just kept making me depressed. "And remember to watch out for Gregory, Rudolph and Anna. Make sure that they don't act old and don't do something weird. Just make sure they don't make people suspicious." Aunt Dottie says and we nod.

"Oh! Also don't call Rudolph by Rudolph. We helped Freda and Fredrick legally changed his name to Theodore." Aunt Dottie explains. But he'll always be Rudolph.

"Got it mom." Tony says climbing out. I look to Aunt Dottie and grin "Eleven days till I get my license." I declare. She grins "I better start making these of driving you around count then." Aunt Dottie says. I laugh and start to climb out "You bet you should be counting." I say. "Bye, see you after school." I say waving then walking into the field that hosts the little school.

I walk through the grass field, seeing the three McAshton brothers cringe when they see me walking. They all share a terrified expression as they stand next to their black town car and I hold a giggle so I don't crazy. I catch up to Tony who is waiting at the edge of the field, where green grass meets dirt roads. I stop next to him; to his right and wait patiently for Aunt Dottie to come back with the Sackville-Baggs. After fifteen minutes Aunt Dottie pulls up to us in a black SUV. It was very smart of Fredrick to save his old fortunes and now they are very well off. Fredrick is now working as a historian scholar since he lived through it. Aunt Dottie is trying to teach Freda how to drive the SUV that Fredrick bought her but Aunt Dottie, and Gregory drives it more than her. Uncle Bob taught an eager Gregory and a hesitant Fredrick how to drive. Uncle Bob says it was the scariest moments in his life.

Surprisingly I was easier to teach and safer to drive with.

The three kids slide out of the black SUV all with different expressions. Gregory looks like he wanted to stab someone with that spiky ball piercing under his lip. Anna kept talking about how she looks forward to literature hour. And Rudolph surprisingly was grumpy and not looking forward to school. Hmm... Eagerness, grumpiness, and pure hatred.

"Have a nice day of schooling darlings!" Freda chirps from the passenger seat. I wave at her and she graces me with a smile. Aunt Dottie waves then drives off down the road. "Well who's ready to start school?" I ask and Gregory glares at me while Rudolph gives me a pointed look.

"Oh, I simply cannot wait to educate myself in the English and history and art and music!" Anna cries. "Sorry to burst your bubble Anna but you also have to learn math and science and health." Tony says. I feel like he enjoyed bursting her bubble more than he lets on. "Oh and gym." Tony adds smiling.

I roll my blue eyes and start waking forward to the the little brick school house. Gregory is starting his senior year, Rudolph is starting his junior year with me and Anna is starting fourth grade with Tony. We all walk together to the school, all the children hanging out in the field. Most of the girls were checking out Gregory and Rudolph making my heart burn. Hounds! Hounds all of them! I swear they are making Rudolph dirty with their googling eyes.

"Do you see all these boys staring at Anna?" Tony whispers harshly. I let out a laugh then quickly silence myself at the stares they gave me.

"So did your mom pack your lunch?" I quiz them. "Yes." Anna says nodding as we trudge across. "Do you all have your books and stuff?" Tony asks and they nod. "It such a burden to lug them around all day with vampire strength." Gregory grumbles. I worry about Gregory since I won't be in any of classes. Also at the same time I'm relived. But the fact that nobody will be here to keep Gregory in check ruins that relief. Although classes with Rudolph is something that has butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

My eyes catch three familiar faces in the crowd. The friends I made last year stare at me and I shyly smile back them; give a small wave. Their smiles made the thought of facing the day a little bit easier. It's not like last year where I was alone, had to watch out for Tony and had Ryan McAshton on my back. Now I have friends, and no harassing boys to deal (with the exception of Gregory). Now I just have to watch out for three retired british vampires who barely have a clue as to how to act in the modern day. Tony and I walk inside and led them to the office. We hesitantly let them walk in and handle the formalities by themselves.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Tony asks going on his tip toes and looking through the window. Tony looks back at me with a worried look. "I think they won't make an angry mob come over them with torches." I say trying to put Tony at ease. He shrugs while doing a shrug "Good to hear." Tony says.

When they all exit out they are all holding locks and papers. Well except Anna isn't holding a lock for a locker. As we walk away I look into the window and see a very confused secretary sitting at her desk. "What is a locker?" Rudolph asks.

"A little metal closet." Tony chimes. I roll my eyes and look at the locks. "Um... Locker 45 and 72." I read out loud. Yup that's how small the school is. We only have a majority of 112 lockers I think. "Alright I know where that is." I say walking off towards the high school hallways. We walked down two hallways till we stopped at Rudolph's locker on the left side. "And yours is further down." I say to Gregory following the down on the right. We stop at locker seventy two and I look up at Gregory.

"Okay, you slip your finger into this metal slot. Then you push up and pull." I start, pulling the door open. He nods at me "Seems simple enough." Gregory says. He hangs his coat on the one of the metal hooks. "Alright now just put in the books you don't need till later in the day and keep the ones you will need." I say. When Gregory was done I kick the door close and hold up the lock to his face. "Now you turn it twice to right, stop at 23, once to the left and on 17 then go straight to 5 towards the right." I state as he looms over me, watching me do it. I look up at him with a small grin, trying to be friendly. "Alright now you do it." I say. He lowers himself and his hands start working on the metal lock. When he pops it open he smirks, proud that he got the first time. Gregory has been very open minded to the technology. He has been learning very quickly with a lot of eagerness. I had a dream four nights ago that Gregory was only learning so he can try and take over the world with it.

"Nice jo-" I was cut off when Gregory leans down and licks me from my shoulder to behind my ear. I clap my hands over my mouth, muffling the scream I let out. I slam into the lockers and glare "What the hell?!" I hiss at Gregory cupping my violated neck with my hands. He smirks at me and I just glare at him. "Keep your tongue to yourself." I mumble angrily walking off towards a staring Anna, Tony and Rudolph. I let out an angry huff as I stop next to the three of them.

"...What was that just now?" Tony asks. "Something-" I start but Gregory's deep voice cuts me off from behind me. "Exotic and marvelous." I jump back at the sound of his deep voice. "No, disgusting and slimly!" I retort with as much venom I could as master as I turn around and shove. Gregory chuckles and I glare at him. I turn back around and let out a sigh.

"Nope. Don't touch me!" I warn, raising my hand. I know that one of Gregory's hands are hovering above my body somewhere. "Seems as if you are becoming predictable, brother." Anna giggles looking over my shoulder at Gregory. I huff angrily, irritated at the goth boy. "So how's it going?" I ask jabbing my chin at the locker. Rudolph looks at the locker then at the lock then up at me.

I bite the inside corner of my lip. I was glad that I stood up to Gregory but I was sad that Rudolph didn't defend me. Didn't fight off Gregory's inappropriate remarks and come ons. But he doesn't remember that he should or why. I explained the method of lockers to Rudolph and kept trying to hold back my giggles at his two attempts. Rudolph glares at me a couple of times but I just couldn't help it! It was funny.

"Enough out you. Just take me to class." Rudolph grumbles sourly. I bite down on my lower lip and nod... Then another giggle slips out my mouth and Rudolph shots me a pointed look. "Oops, sorry." I say biting my lower lip again. "Tony darling, escort me to class." Anna says and Tony shoots her a gross out face. The three of us older kids laugh out them. Tony groans "Come on." Tony mumbles bitterly. The two little blondes start walking up the way we all came. Anna latches her small hand out to Tony's and he recoils back. "Ew gross! Cooties!" Tony yells.

I laugh at the display along with the two chuckling boys. I stop laughing realizing who I'm laughing with. The boy I love but doesn't remember me and the sadist boy who is trying to force me into love with him. I slowly turn around and face the two boys.

"Ready Gregory and... Theodore?" I ask looking at them both. They exchange a glance then look at me. "I guess now more than ever." Rudolph shrugs his shoulders then presses his lips into a thin line. "Let's just get this over with." Gregory grumbles. "That's the spirit." I joke.

I quickly walked Gregory to his class, pointing to some of their classes along the way. Then I look at Rudolph's schedule as I start walking.

"We have the first two classes together." I say. History and biology. I don't know why but I saw that coming. Actually we have ALOT of classes together. The whole moving on thing is going to be hard. When we reach the classroom door the school bell and the once empty halls suddenly flood with students. I look around then back at Rudolph.

"Good luck." I say opening the door and walking inside.

LATER

Surprisingly the minute we walked in a heard of boys that were sitting accepted Rudolph. They weren't the super rich popular guys that Ryan McAshton belonged to. Just normal healthy boys that dress well, did sports and was decent at school. I was glad that Rudolph wasn't recruited by Ryan's crowd. That would have been awkward.

I see the girls that I hang out with before I left and walked over to the table. "Hey guys." I say shyly hoping they'll accept me back into their cluster with my lack of commutation over summer. They all smiled at me and smiled back.

"Goodness Lily! We've haven't seen head nor tale of you in decades!" Shannon the dirty blonde says. Her light green eyes sparkle and her curls are perfect as always. "I told you Shannon, Lily flew across the pond back to LA." Avery says. Her earthy brown hair with natural faint red highlights gleam against her fair skin and rosy pink lips. Shannon rolls her light green eyes at Avery and Avery gives her a playful grin.

"Either way we're glad to have you back. How was your trip?" The third Emma asks. She's the sweetheart out of the group, while Shannon is the blunt one and Avery is the smart one. I smile at Clara, her chocolate brown hair braided to the side and the gold ombré ends hanging straight out. "Nice to see you all again. I missed you. And I brought you souvenirs. And it was... Well okay." I say.

"You got us gifts? Sit on down!" Shannon says smiling. Clara nudges Shannon with her shoulder while Avery and I laugh. "Hmm, I think I will." I say sitting down. My mint green lace shorts with folds at the end slide against the metal. There is a thin dark brown belt on my shorts. My cotton white short sleeved shirt is tucked into my shorts and hugs my small curves. I placed a long dark brown necklace and it dangles by my naval with little charms of locks and keys at the end. We continued talking till homeroom then first period history class started. Throw out the entire day I kept a watchful eye on Rudolph aka Theodore. He seemed to get along well. He shined in history class, no surprise there.

When lunch rolled around I walked Rudolph to his locker for the third time that day. He grabbed his lunch out of the blue locker. "This behaving thing is difficult." A gruff voice says from behind me. I let out a gasp of surprise and jump into Rudolph's side. Gregory's large hands roughly grab my hips, his finger nails and metal rings digging painfully into my hip bones. "Can't get away that easily, Lily." Gregory growls. I look over my shoulder at Gregory knowing very well that I had the same look of a scared baby animal. I look back at a chuckling Rudolph with wide eyes.

I give a pleading look to Rudolph but he continues on laughing. When Rudolph just keeps on laughing I feel my heart sting. I sigh and start kicking at Gregory's knees like I did last time. "Okay, no need to get violent." Gregory mutters letting me go. I spin around on my heels and glare up at him. Gregory suddenly smirks at me, crossing his arms.

"Are you aware how hot you look when I anger you?" Gregory says and I hold back an aunt Dottie move of kicking his boy parts. "Stick a sock in it!" I huff, shoving past him. "You're suppose to show us to the lunch room." Gregory calls and I come come to a dead halt. I turn back around and walk back up to them. "Let's go." I mutter, looking down at the floor. Gregory chuckles and grips my waist and pushes me forward. I glare an icy glare at Gregory and start walking.

"...Do you two always tease each other like this?" Rudolph asks. "I don't tease. Neither does he. He just harasses." I grumble. Rudolph studies us before looking forward again. Then suddenly I felt Gregory's hand palm on my lower back and his finger tips creep under the hem of my lace shorts. My eyes widen and fall to the floor hugging my knees to my chest, Gregory's hand now hovering in the air.

"Damn it Gregory!" I yell.

I huff as I sit down on to the bench in the lunch room. "Something wrong?" Avery asks next to me. I look over at her blue eyeing me curiously. Avery the brainiac loves studying people, she planning becoming on majoring in psychology. I let out a sigh and look up at the ceiling.

"Ugh... Nothing yet." I say. "Obviously there is something. Your body langue is screaming that there is." Avery says cocky her head to the side. The girls look stare at me and I feel the pressure of spilling crushing me. "Don't worry. I'll tell you guys when it is really something. I promise." I say. They all nod and give small grins. "Alright someone please take the spotlight. Shannon say something." I say not liking the quiet. Shannon grins widely at us

"Oh I love hearing those words. So have you guys noticed that Ryan McAshton's new attitude check? He's less snobby and it is actually treating people remotely like their human beings!" Shannon says. I press my lips together in an effort of trying not to smile at Rudolph, Tony and I's handiwork. I remember during that prank it was the first time Rudolph called me his and kissed me afterwards. As they continued talking I look over Shannon's shoulder at Gregory hanging out with a cluster of goths and I shivered. Perv.

My blue eyes continue to sweep around the room till they found a laughing Rudolph with those guys. It's weird, for the last week Rudolph and his family came and ate almost every meal with us. I honestly feel kind of lonely without him sitting across from me.

Now he is also physically out of reach instead of just mentality.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ring! The final school bell chimed through the small school, signaling that we are all free to go home. I got and collected my books and walked to the door. "See ya, Lillian." Shannon says walking out, sending a wink my way. She's figured out that I detest being called Lillian and now won't stop. I roll my eyes at her and waited for a few more souls to past. "Bye Lily." Emma calls exiting with a wave. I wave back and Avery passes me with her nose stuck in a book. She just waves and I giggle. When the room clears out completely Rudolph walks up to me and I smile shyly at him.

"So... How was your first day of school?" I ask and he grins at me. "Surprisingly very well." He says. "Good to hear." I say. We start to walk to Gregory's class and my hand starts to twitch and reach out for Rudolph's hand but I stop myself. My hand curls into a fist and falls back at my side, fighting off the urge. I let out a sigh and ran my hand through my hair. "So... Those guys, are they cool?" I ask as we walk down the hallway.

"Oh, you mean Luca, Tyler, Aiden, Wyatt, Jasper and Austin?" He says naming them all off. I let out a laugh "Yeah, those guys." Rudolph nods laughing softly. "They're decent fellows. Although you and Tony are my friends not them. At least not yet." He says gazing at me. Screw biting my lower lip at this point I was practically gnawing on it. Gregory stood outside the door of his last period class aka my math class.

"Finally, took you two long enough." Gregory growls then stares at me. "You know if you keep doing that you won't have lips to talk from." Gregory says. I shoot him a pissed off look then let my lower lip roll out from under my teeth. I turn around on my heel and start walking down towards the elementary halls. The sound of their footsteps telling me their following close behind. I love hearing their footsteps, it puts me at ease. Before when they were vampires I could never know if they were behind me and that always crept me out. But now hearing their the faint thuds of their feet against the floor makes me breathe a little bit easier.

We walk through the middle school halls and then reach the elementary wing. A pissed off Tony stood next to a rare site. A quiet Anna, with no dazed expression. But the look of worry was obviously painted on her features. I cautiously walk up to them and look them over. Uh oh. Tony has his arms crossed and is looking away from her. Shit must have hit the fan.

"So... How was it?" I ask slowly, somewhat afraid of what the answer might be. Tony just started to walk off and I look at Anna expectingly. "Aye, what's eating Tony?" Rudolph asks coming up next to me. Anna breaks out in puppy dog eyes and walks up to Rudolph and grips his hand.

"Brother, Tony is upset that the boys in our class like me better than himself. But atlas I cannot help that the boys just gather around me and not Tony." Anna says. My eyes slide close and I take a deep breath. Anna is showing signs of becoming the class whore at an early age. But she's to old valued to be prude. She's mega pilgrim prude. Also Tony isn't making friends. Great, totally what I need right now. I lower myself to Anna's level and hold her free hand.

"Anna, it might be better if you played with the girls from now on." I say smoothing her hair like Aunt Dottie does to me. Anna tries to flash her light green puppy dog eyes at me. "But why?" She asks innocently. Oh, she's good. I look around for help but Rudolph just raises his hands in surrender. No help. Great.

"Trust me, you'll thank me in a few years if you do." I say patting her head then stand up. Rudolph grips his sister's hand and starts walking with her. I follow behind with Gregory and we meet Tony outside. As we walk through the field aunt Dottie's car pulls up.

"So do you guys want to come over?" I ask and they all turn to stare at me. After a quiet moment Rudolph broke the silence. "Sure, why not?" And with that we all got in the car.

I sat in the at the kitchen table, my head looming over my homework and my small feet swaying. The minute aunt Dottie pulled up to the castle she forced us all except Tony and Anna to do homework. So not fair. As my pen wrote out my environmental homework I looked up as aunt Dottie placed a plate of celery sticks and peanut butter on the table.

"So how's the whole studying thing going?" Aunt Dottie asks.

"Dreadful."

"Terrible."

"I hate you humans and your idiotic customs." Fills the the air. We all turn to stare at Gregory in shock but quickly dismiss it. It's normal for Gregory to respond like that.

"Okay..." Aunt Dottie says backing away and walks outside to check on Tony and Anna. I turn back to my homework but freeze when I feel a hand creep up my calf from my ankle. My hands start to shake and my pen drops onto my papers. I look up at with wide, alarmed eyes at Rudolph but his head was lowered to his homework. My eyes widen even more when I take note of how both of Rudolph's hands were resting on top of the table. My heads snaps to Gregory and the smirk plastered on his face. His hand slithers further up my leg, past my knee. I jump backwards but both of Gregory's hands roughly grip my leg and pulls me closer.

My bum slides silently against the wood chair and I try kicking Gregory. His nails dig into my leg and force it straight and presses my calf firmly against his lap. One hand hands down my squirming leg and the other quickly glides against the soft skin of my leg. I feel panic pound through my veins and my stomach tie itself into painful knots. I think I'm going to throw up! Tears prickle my dark blue eyes as Gregory racks his finger nails up my leg, leaving white trails. I try jumping back and push my hands against the table, desperate to get away. I feel a scream bubble up in my throat and before it rips loose from my throat I use my other free leg (remembering that I can use it. Gosh I'm so stupid sometimes.) and slam it as hard as I can against his knee cap.

Gregory's hands disappear from my leg and he lets out an inaudible hiss. I glare at him but stop when the world starts to tip and fly by. My back slams against the title floor, and the thud of my head felt like it echoed through the kitchen. "Lilly! Oh good god, Lilly are you alright?" Rudolph's frantic voice sounds. I blink and look up into Rudolph's scared brown eyes. I let out an airy breath and I wince when a dull ache starts to pound in the back of my head.

"Ugh... Owie..." I groan. Rudolph's eyes go wide and he stares at me. After a moment he reaches down and picks me up slowly. "Um... Ugh... Are you alright?" Rudolph asks. My hand cradles the back my head and I nod slowly. Then Rudolph's hand hovers over my hand on the back of my head. His fingers slowly seep through the cracks between my fingers and gingerly rubs his thumb against my blonde hair.

"What happened?!" Rudolph growls at Gregory. My eyes widen at the... defensiveness and frustration in Rudolph's voice. I could feel how tense Rudolph's muscles are as he holds me up against his chest. I look up at Rudolph with surprise and he looks at me then at Gregory.

"I... Ugh..." Rudolph stutters. "Are... Are you alright?" Rudolph asks a lot more quickly as he looks down at me. "Um, yeah. Not my first head injury." I say nodding. He nods then quickly pulls hand away and walks outside to Tony and Anna. My eyes chase after him even when he's completely out of sight. I spin around and glare at Gregory feeling my blood boil.

"What the hell?!" I shout. "Oh no need to get your knickers in bunch. You said you were alright. It's just a small anyway. Personally I think you over reacted to my teasing." Gregory says still watching the door. My eyes shut then snap open.

"Teasing? That wasn't teasing! That was harassing!" I shout but continues to stare out the back door. I walk over to the fridge and open up the freezer door. I gently place the ice pack to aching skull. Then I grab a fistful of ice cubes and chuck them at Gregory as hard as I could.

"Aye! Watch it!" He yells. I let out an angry huff then walk out the kitchen. I walk to the bottom floor bathroom. I open up the medicine cabinet and rummage through till I find the bottle of Advil. Ah my best friend! I take out a pill and hold in my hand as I lower my throbbing head to the sliver faucet. I take deep gulps of water then swallow the pill. I gasp a deep breath of air after the pill slips past my throat. I turn off the faucet and walk out.

"Mind telling me what that was about just now?" Gregory's voice growls. I come to a dead halt then slide up against the wall. I peak into the room and see Gregory's arms crossed over his chest as he glares down Rudolph. Rudolph lets out a sigh and runs his hand through his brown hair.

"I... Don't have a clue... I just... When I saw her fall I remember all of the MANY times she has fallen and my super agility have been there to catch her. But when I hadn't, I don't know, panic I guess. But then she said... owie, I remember so many adorable memories of her saying that and then this feeling... Just erupted in me." Rudolph says looking down. Gregory frowns and glares at his younger brother.

"So what exactly are you saying?" Gregory growls. Rudolph lowers his head, staring a hole into the floor. Then he raises his head back up.

"For a minute I experienced this over whelming feeling of... Fondness for Lilly." Rudolph sighs griping the counter. I felt tears pour out my eyes and raise my hands to muffle the whimper that escaped my mouth. Thank goodness that they're super hearing is temporary absent.

"God, I'm terribly sorry, Gregory. I know you like Lilly. I promise it was only a one time thing. Lily is yours to chase." Rudolph says. I press my fingers tighter against my lips as I let out a gasp. I slide down the wall to the floor as my eyes blur with more tears. My chest silently heaves as it rocks with sobs. My heart burns at Rudolph's words. Now... me and Rudolph are officially over.

"Thank you brother." I hear Gregory say then his foot steps towards my direction. I look up at Gregory's surprised face then look into the kitchen to see Rudolph's retreating figure walking out the door. I let out a shaky gasp and look back up at Gregory.

"I was right, you two are over and done with." Gregory hisses. I feel my body start to shake and I clutch my knees to my chest before erupting in loud sobs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Morning" Aunt Dottie's cheerful voice rings through my foggy mind. I slowly open my eyes then snap them shut at the bright sunlight. I let out a groan and pull the covers over my head. Aunt Dottie's daily routine of ripping the curtains apart to let the cheery sunlight in is getting painful. I felt Aunt Dottie's hands reach down to the comforter and ball it up in fists. Then aunt Dottie rips it away from my body. I let out a yelp and curl into a ball.

"Please go away..." I mumble into my pillow.

"Woah... Where's your usual give me five more minutes?" Aunt Dottie laughs. I roll over and look up at her platinum blonde hair.

"I'm to tired for just five minutes." I whisper. She stares down at me with a startled look... Or maybe disturb.

"Okay... I get that you're...tired but it's only the second day of school. So get your butt moving." Aunt Dottie says. I sigh then sit up. She winks at me with a grin.

"That's my girl." Aunt Dottie says leaving my room. I slowly drag myself out bed then walk out of my room, grabbing my towel on my way out. My bare feet slide against the small bristles of the hallway runner rug. After I walk into the bathroom I grab my tooth brush, lay some paste on it then start scrubbing my teeth. When I rinsed out my mouth I turned on the shower then hop in. I dunk my head under the warm water, letting my hair get wet. After a minute I felt something heavy and wet stick to my entire body. I rub my eyes and open them.

"Crud!" I partially scream. I stop the running water and step out in my now soaking wet pjs. I sigh looking at my souvenir pink t-shirt with big white letters of LA printed on it. Also my emerald green and white plaid shorts and my mismatch knee high orange and red socks. Knocking sounds at the door and I push back the wet hair out of my face.

"Lily? Is everything alright?" Aunt Dottie's voice sounds from the other side of the old door. I walk over to the door and unlock it. The click sounds and I pull the door open to a reveal a surprised aunt Dottie with her light blue eyes almost popping out of her head. She lets out a snort before breaking out laughing. I hear somebody else's laughter and lean out the doorway to see Tony pointing and laughing at me.

"Oh my gosh... Wha... What happened?!" Aunt Dottie gasps out in between laughs, leaning on the door frame for support. I let out a sigh and cross my arms over my chest.

"Oh my god, Lily this is the most awesome thing you ever did!" Tony yells falling backwards onto the hallway runner.

"O-oh! Li-ily... Ha! Ahahaha! C-clean yourself up and g-get ready!" Aunt Dottie laughs hysterically. I slam the door shut and take another shower. This time with my pjs off. When I come back out the hallway is empty and I trot to my room in my towel. As quickly as I can I slide on a pair of denim shorts with white lace sewn on the sides and a white long sleeve off the shoulder shirt. Lately all I have been wearing is white tops... I'll try to fix that tomorrow. I grab a thin white head band and some black toms. I run down the stairs, and of course I fell on my butt on the last step. I stand up and run into the kitchen, running past a ready aunt Dottie and Tony. I slide to an awkward halt before slamming into the table.

"Owie." I muter grabbing a piece of toast then jogging out the castle as fast as I can. I'm so grateful the driveway got redone. Those rocks would have cut my little feet. I jump into the car gasping and Tony's spiky head pops up next to mind. "Ready?" He asks cheekily. I turn around try to glare at him but my panting and well my lack of meanness wasn't helping.

"Please just go." I sigh putting on my Toms. Aunt Dottie and Tony exchanged a grin and at the exact same time they both say "Okay then." I roll my blue eyes and eat my toast as we drive to school.

So far this Wednesday sticks.

Tony and I wait patiently for Aunt Dottie to switch cars with Freda and drive them all over to school.

"So, did you and Anna make up?" I ask still looking out at the dirt road.

"Yeah. She promised to play with the girls from now on." Tony says looking at the worn out tires tracks in the road. I try not to grin at my handiwork. Looks like Anna took my advice and is going to play barbies with the girls today onward.

"Do you know why you got so upset that all the boys kept playing with Anna?" I ask trying to get some dirt. Tony's cheeks go pink at my words and his light blue eyes widen behind his glasses. His little head snaps to me and I bite down on what could have been a mischievous grin.

"I-I-I wasn't jealous or anything! It was just hard to make friends with Anna hogging all the boys's attention!" Tony rambles nervously. Sureeeee, completely not jealous of the boys hogging Anna from him.

"Okay, then." I say giggling and the ten year old just glares at me.

"Okay." Tony huffs.

"That's good to hear. So how's school been so far?" I ask changing the subject. I look down at Tony and he just shrugs.

"Those McAshton dweps are leaving me alone." Tony grins. "That's good but are you making any new friends?" I ask quietly trying to be gentle. Tony stiffens and looks back at the road with a pouting face.

"Didn't you hear me? It was hard with Anna taking all the boys for herself." Tony says as the black SUV starts rolling up to the us. I gingerly place my hand on his shoulder, trying to give him a side hug.

"Well, hopefully today will be different since Anna will be playing with the girls from on." I say as aunt Dottie maneuvers the SUV to a halt.

"Yeah, hopefully." Tony mutters under his breath as the doors open and the Sackville-Baggs climb out. Anna climbs out in a blue sundress with small white polka dots sprinkle all over it with a white Peter Pan collar. Her light blonde hair is braided around her head with a white ribbon braided between her tamed locks. I look down at Tony whose face is slightly pink. Anna runs up to us giggles.

"Fairest morn!" Anna chirps. Then Rudolph gets out of the car and he takes my breathe away. He is wearing blue jeans with a button up a sky blue strip shirt. It would have been overly formal but he has a navy blue cardigan with grey trimming with the shirt's collar pop over it. Also he rolls up the sleeves to his elbows then has the shirt's sleeves folded over the cardigan. His brown hair is combed neatly but flaps slightly in the small breeze. His brown eyes brighten when he looks at Tony and he starts to bee line towards him. Then Rudolph's eyes catch mine and my heart jumps. His face falls then eyes dart away from mine. My lips press together tightly and my eyes tear up. I blink back tears and look up in the direction of a low chuckle.

Gregory's smug smirk makes me want to throw something at his head. Gregory's long hair is tucked away under his blood red beanie, his spiky red ball piercing matching his red gauges earrings. Seriously... How does somebody get a piercing in the middle of their earlobe? Gregory walks over to me and leans down to my ear.

"Rudolph and I had a small chat. Forget even being friends, he won't ever go near you ever again. Especially since he wants us to work out." Gregory whispered. I glare up at him; about to chew him out but suddenly a small hand wraps itself around my hand. I look down at Anna's wide light green pleading eyes.

"Lily?" Anna asks sweetly. "Um... Yeah?" I ask. "Will you sleep over this Friday?" Anna asks. My mouth falls open in shock "L-like at your house?" I ask in horror. The little grins and looks up at aunt Dottie before pulling away.

"Oh! Mrs. Thompson! Can Lily join us for a slumber party?" Anna calls out. The SUV pulls itself to a sudden halt and aunt Dottie's shock face looks out the window. "Wha? You want Lily to sleep over?" Aunt Dottie asks.

"Oh and Tony as well!" Rudolph says. Freda claps her hands together in joy "Oh that's a splendid idea!" Freda cheers. Aunt Dottie gives her a terrified expression "It is? I-I mean, ugh, I mean Tony is fine, but Lily?" Aunt Dottie asks really in disbelief. Wait... What? Tony has slept over a house with vampires?

"Oh yes, that way Anna has a girl for once to experience the ritual of a slumber party with." Freda says. I look around and see Freda, Rudolph and Anna break out in their innocent puppy dog eyes at the extract same time. My eyes widen in alarm at the realization that they planned this.

"Ugh, well when you put it like that... I guess it wouldn't hurt." Aunt Dottie finally gives in and my mouth falls open with a pop. "I mean Tony has slept over and Rudolph and Anna have slept over." Aunt Dottie shrugs. They have?

"Oh spectacular!" Anna cheers jumping up and down next to me. "Thank you Mrs. Thompson." Rudolph says. Aunt Dottie hesitantly pulls away slowly and I feel Anna pull me along to school.

Wait... What just happened?

FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL

I drag my duffle by my hand as I walk by myself towards the road so I can wait for Freda's black SUV to whisk me away to her castle by the market.

"Um, allow me to carry that?" Rudolph's voice asks next to me. I jump at the suddenness of his voice, I look up at him but then I keep on walking.

"No,I'm good." I say.

"But it looks heavy. Let me be help." Rudolph says. I stop and look at him "Are you sure? I mean Gregory might see us then chew you out for being chivalrous." I say then start walking forward again. He quickly catches up with me again "You were offended by that? I'm terribly sorry. I... I just wanted to give Gregory a fighting chance." Rudolph says. I stop and look at him, knowing that my eyes are one deep breath away from tearing. Rudolph's brown eyes lock with mine and his hand runs through his hair.

"I apologize, but I have to go." Rudolph says and quickly walks away. I fist my hair with my hand and resist the urge to throw my bag at Rudolph's retreating figure. I sigh and keep on walking. I trot over to the side of the road making sure that I stay clear from Rudolph who is further down staring hard at the dirt road. Later the others came and stand by us. Gregory walks up next to me, looking in Rudolph's direction before grinning down at me.

"God, he doesn't even want to stand near you." Gregory snarls with a happy note in his voice. I glare up at Gregory then walk away from him.

"Aye, where are you going?" Gregory asks walking up to me. I look up at him.

"Please just leave me alone ." I mutter. "To bad." He says. I'm suppose to stay with this guy for the next twelve hours? I think I'll pull all of my hair out before the sun comes up. Finally the car pulls up and I take the right hand window seat next to Anna.

"Hey kids. How was school today?" Aunt Dottie asks as Rudolph and Gregory climb into the very back seat.

"Splendid." Anna cheers.

"Okay." Rudolph says from the back.

"Less detestable than the last." Gregory says and I roll my eyes.

"Cool!" Tony shouts happily. We all look at Tony in shock. "That is great news, Tony." Freda says breaking the silence.

"Um. Oh yeah Tony. Really great news." Aunt Dottie says smiling a huge smile, joy melting away her surprise. The rest of the car ride is full of how Tony made four new friends and Anna's new gal pals. Rudolph's hands goes and cups Tony's small shoulder

"Hey don't go and forget about me." Rudolph chuckles. Tony turns around in his seat and stares at Rudolph with large light blue eyes.

"You? Never!" Tony says. "Trust me on this Rudolph, that'll never happen." Aunt Dottie says from the front of the car. Finally the car pulls to a stop and I climb out. The yellow beige and red brick castle stands tall and I look over at the SUV.

"You have such a nice home." I say to Freda as she jumps out of her SUV. "Oh, thank you Lily." Freda says smiling at me and walking inside. "Welcome to Sackville-bagg manor." Anna says curtsying. I giggle at Anna as Aunt Dottie hands Tony his light blue backpack with cartoon astronauts printed all over it. I pull my duffle bag onto my shoulder and stare at Aunt Dottie.

"Are you going to be okay?" Aunt Dottie asks me. I shrug and look at the castle. "I think so. If they haven't bite my neck before while I sleep then I highly doubt that they'll do this time. Although I might be a bit sleep deprived in the morning." I say.

"No, not that. I know they won't hurt you. I'm talking about you and Rudolph." She says. My face falls and I look down at my shoes. "O-oh. Him." I whisper.

"Yeah. Him. I just want to make sure that you'll be okay, sweetie" Aunt Dottie says placing her hands on my shoulders. I nod my head "Yeah, I've been dealing with it in the last few weeks. So for an entire night I think I'll be fine." I say. At least I hope I'll be alright. I mean, a lot can happen in one night. Aunt Dottie gives me a small grin.

"Okay, I'll just be one phone call away." Aunt Dottie says. I nod and give her a quick hug. "Bye Aunt Dottie." I say waving as I walk inside. I stop by the doors and gawk at the massiveness of the castle. No more like super castle. This place is huge!

Right when you walk in there is a grand stair case made of grey stone. The staircase rises up before splitting into different two different staircases in different directions. The walls are lined with portraits and oil paintings everywhere. The floor is made of light brown tiles and a gold colored runner is spread over the stairs. The walls are made of dark panel wood.

"Lily!" Anna's sing song voice chirps. I look at up at Anna bounding down the stairs excitedly. She runs over to me and grins, taking one of my hand. "Come on, let me show you my cuaters." Anna says leading me up the stairs and going up the left one. Anna leads me through hallways then comes to a halt in front of a door. We walk in my mouth drops open. The walls are an elegant red and the pink rug matches her pink bed set and pink curtains. But that wasn't the shocking part. No, it was all the hundreds of books on the what seems to be at least seven big book cases. All cases are different, different wood and sizes.

"Woah, cool library." I say dropping my bag by the bed. Anna giggles and I turn to look at her. "Didn't you hear me silly? It's my bedroom." Anna says. I turn to her and smile at her. "I was joking, Anna." I say. She nods then starts bouncing in place. She sure likes to bounce a lot.

"I have an idea." I say grinning. "Oh what?" She asks excitedly. I hover over my bag and pull out some nail polishes. "Lets paint our nails." I say. I purposely removed my fresh nails just so I can do Anna's with her. I hold up four glass bottles of nail polish and grin. Anna grins at me and tilts her head to the side.

"Paint our nails? I find that rather ridiculous. Although all the girls seem to follow this odd modern ritual." Anna states. I try not to laugh so I just nod in understanding.

"It's makes girls feel more vibrant and famine." I say wagging the glass vials of paint in the air. Anna crinkles her nose cutely at me before walking up to me and grabbing a bottle out of hand. She slowly twirls it, studying the lavender color inside.

"It indeed makes them vibrant. But famine? No. More like baboons with art supplies slather on their finger tips." Anna says. I can't hold it anymore... Anna's rant sends me falling back onto her bed laughing loudly. I roll side to side on her bed, crackling madly. I sit up still laughing softly to myself as I grin at the girl. I gently place my hand on head, giggling now.

"Anna, your one of a kind." I say standing up.

"Also, this very common for girls to do at slumber parties." I say. Her light green eyes brighten at my words and she grabs my hand leading me outside into the hall.

"Is that so? Then we must try it." She says. I smile at her but feel worry at her words. Will she always be this eager to do things that others are doing? I know she feels like she has to fit in since she wasn't able to before, but will she always crumble at the slightest bit of peer pressure? The feeling of needing to fitting in will only get worse as she gets older and the situations will to. Then I tense up with a horrible thought in my head. What if Rudolph and Gregory are doing what ever the other kids are telling them to do? I'll make sure to talk about with them when I can, or at least at Tony to talk to Rudolph since he is not talking to me. I gulp thickly at the remembrance of how Rudolph is sterling clear of me. It's even harder now to be without him than before when I had no clue where he was. Before I didn't have to see him everyday. But the worse is that he won't even talk to me or remember me. Before I make myself cry with further depressing thoughts Anna makes us come to a halt.

I look around the huge spacious kitchen. The cabinets are carved out of sandy wood giving off a vintage vibe. The fridge is a modern steel appliance which did impress to see that actually owned one. An old fashion oven is placed in the wall. The black door sticking out against the Marin red wall paper. Freda stands with her back to us, struggling with what seems to be the microwave.

"Mother." Anna calls and Freda turns to look at us. Freda smiles that sweet dazy smile at us and I can't help but smile back.

"Yes sweetie?" Freda asks. Anna holds up the nail polish she never returned to me up, showing off.

"Lily here says she'll paint our nails." Anna says. Freda tilts her head in confusion, a daze but dumbfounded expression on her lovely features.

"I know, I know. Ridiculous. But it is part of the culture of today for ladies to paint their nails. So we must do it." Anna says sitting down at the round wood table. Freda grins and sits down, both of them looking up at me. I line up the bottles on the table as if the were tiny little soldiers, side by side.

"Okay, pick a color." I say sitting down.

"Any color?" Freda asks and I nod. Their brown and light green eyes run up the row of colors, taking each one in. They both reach for reddish pink and I try not to wince. The color red has a strong symbolic hold on this family. Yet to discover this myself, Tony told me that most of rooms here are painted red. Despite the fact that Sackville-bagg family didn't indulge themselves with human blood didn't mean they didn't enjoy animal blood. Blood is something they must give up, but they still have it in small dosages to make them feel safe. For example the red rooms, the bloody uncook steaks. I say nothing and just grab the bottle.

I start on Freda, painting two coats on every nail. Then I move onto Anna's, doing the same thing to her nails. After that I teach them how to do their toe nails since that's easier. You know, starting off with the easy stuff. While they are doing that I paint my nails with a lavender that Anna had before. I gently shake my hands when I'm done. A deep smooth laughs sounds at the doorway and we all look from our work to see who it came from. Rudolph and Tony stand in the carved archway, Rudolph laughing. The happy glimmer in his brown eyes and the wide smile on his face makes my heart before cracking.

"What are you all doing?" Rudolph asks.

"Dude, what does it look like?" Tony asks walking in and looking for a snack.

"We're painting." Anna states proudly. Rudolph arches a brow at us.

"Yourselves?" He asks astonish.

"Indeed. It is customary for girls to paint their nails. Lily taught us." Anna informs. Rudolph's lips twitch into a tiny grin and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Really?" Rudolph asks looking over at me. My cheeks burn as they turn red. I nod then turn away, hey if he is going to ignore and avoid me then why shouldn't do it to? It'll get this whole moving on plan on the road. In the corner of my eye I see Rudolph tense up and bite the corner of his mouth in frustration.

"Yes, sweetie." Freda says. Rudolph's, Tony's and I's eyes widen at Freda's words. Rudolph's cheek turn to a rosy red and Tony and I look at each other. My cousin and I break out laughing.

"Mother please stop calling me sweetie." Rudolph grumbles. Freda's daze confuse faces makes me and Tony stop laughing.

"But why? You are my sweet little boy." She says. Another round of laughter rolls out of Tony and I. My body shakes as I laugh harder with every breath. Rudolph cheeks go even redder and I feel myself smile. As a vampire with no blood running through his body, Rudolph couldn't blush. It was always me who would, and I did enough for the both of us. But seeing it for the first time makes me laugh because he looks so cute doing it.

"That is why you should not call me sweetie, mother." Rudolph says. Our laugher finally dies down and Tony walks up to us eating strawberries. More red I note.

"We're about to watch a movie, want to come?" Tony asks. Anna's brighten and she nods. Then her face falls and she looks down at her hands and feet.

"At last, my paint is new and wet. However will make my way to the media room? Let alone cross the threshold?" Anna asks. Rudolph walks up to his sister.

"Allow me." Rudolph says scooping Anna up in his arms. The little girl giggles and I smile at the sincere caring move. As we walk out I turn to Freda and shake my hands. Referring to keep them dry. She smiles and flutters her hands with a gentleness and elegance. I smile at then walk into the media room as Anna called it. The entire room is made of red brick except the dark wood floor with a large gold roll out on it. I sit down on the antique couch next to Tony.

"So what are we watching?" I ask.

"Frankenstein." Tony says with a smile


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Frankenstein?" I ask. All their heads bob up and down in a nod. Tony is starting them off with the basics and will slowly led them into today's warped movies. I smile then hug my knees to my chest. I love black and horror movies over the traumatic gory ones. Seriously it's like psycho training videos. We watch the movie, the new humans asking questions through the entire thing.

Halfway through the movie dusk fell and the Rudolph and Anna transformed. When the movie was finally over I stand up and stretch, going up on my tippy toes. I let out a relax sigh as my bones pop.

"I'm going to change into my pjs." I say.

"Try not to take a shower in them this time." Tony says and I shoot him a glare but it had no effect on him.

"What?" Rudolph asks.

"Yup. Lily took a shower in her pjs this morning." Tony grins. I grab a pillow and throw it at Tony's spikes.

"I can't believe you told them that!" I shout as they all laugh.

"Believe it Lily." Tony says laughing. I grab another cushion and toss it at Tony, this time hitting him square and the face. The laughs stop and we all stare at the pillow face kid. The pillow slides off his face then Tony starts laughing again, Anna and Rudolph starting up again as well. I let out a frustrated sigh, and just walk away towards Anna's room. I try not to get lost in the many wide hallways. As I get further and further away from a door suddenly swings open, and a hand shoots out and grabs my elbow. I stumble as I get dragged into a room clutter with boxes. I let out a cry of surprise as I fall to the floor on my back.

A cold breeze comes but doesn't go away. Just stats and hovers over me. My hands claw at the floor and I feel panic bubble up inside me. I stare up at Gregory's red vampire eyes, feeling the urge to scream. But that's what Gregory wants, that's what he loves about me. He loves my reactions, how at the sight of him I get scared. And I am scared of him. Although I have to stop those reactions, and face my fears.

"Get off me." I say through clench teeth. Gregory chuckles and dig his nails into my elbows. I can't help the cry of pain that comes out my mouth. I feel the difference between his vampire and human strength.

"I don't think so." Gregory says with an eerie calm that is honestly worst than his hissing or growls. He lowers his head and I strain my head back. He ain't going to get my lips today. His hand snaps up and grabs on my chin. I try to force my head to stay where it is, but Gregory easily brings me face to face with his smug face. Ugh, I just wanna slam a brick into that smug face! Gregory tries to lower his lips to mine again and when his cold pale nears mine I try to raise my head up. Gregory takes this as a sign of me giving in, but he's wrong. He eases his grip on me and I snap my teeth on his nose, I dig in my toothy points into the cold stone flesh of Gregory's nose.

He pulls away from me, glaring down at me. I jab my knees into Gregory's stomach but he just sits up, straddling my hips making my stomach churn and threaten to make me vomit. Gregory snickers at my pathetic attempt to get him off me. Damn his annoying ego, damn his smug smirk. Damn him!

"Gregory, I said get off me. Now get off me!" I shout at him shoving my hands at his chest. He grabs my wrists and pins them down by my head, leaning closer to me.

"I will do such thing." Gregory states firmly. I twist side to side, desperately trying to worm my way out of this horrible situation. Gregory curses under his breath then painful squeezes his thighs into my sides. I gasp out in pain, suddenly feeling the air can't reach my lungs. I let out a strangled cry pounding my palms against the floor.

"P-please s-stop!" I mange to gasp out. I hear Gregory chuckle to himself over the sounds of me struggling for air. I don't understand. Gregory said that he loves me. Why would anybody hurt the person they love? Why is he doing this to me? Even if he doesn't love me he shouldn't torment me! But he did say he world make me respect his feelings and for a sadist like Gregory fear is respect. Suddenly an idea pops into my head, something I learned from I have no clue where from but the thought is still there. It's a myth, a myth or something that I'm not even sure works on vampires or demons. But it looks my only way out of this. So on nothing but faith I take a deep breath.

"God." I say simply. Gregory snaps on, letting out a groan of pain. I was right. I was right! Thank you god. I feel relief at the discovery that using the Lord's name hurts unholy things. For example undead vampires. I feel a little piss at myself for not finding this out sooner and using it. I mean image all the problems I could have gotten myself out of with one single word! I quickly put aside my self frustration and focus on what's more important here. Getting this pervy sadist of a vampire off me.

"God." I mutter again and Gregory covers his ears with his hands, hissing in pain. Just get off me already!

"God." I say again, but this time I shove at his chest and he falls to the floor. I spring up to my feet and repeat the holy father's name one more time on my way out before running out the room. I quietly keep whispering the word to myself as I keep running down the hall and up the back stairs near the kitchen. I even keep repeating it when I'm safely inside Anna's room. As quickly as I can I get change into my beige sorts bra, and green v-neck t-shirt and black knee sweats. I'm not going to wear an unappealing baggy t-shirt and short shorts pj shorts where the men beat the girls by three to two.

I slip on my bunny slippers before kicking them back off again. Why did I bring those? Why do I still own them? Probably since I had them since fifth grade and I childly refuse to live without them. I slip on some mismatching ankle socks and quickly walk out the room and head back downstairs. I start muttering God again under my breath and twist my hair into a messy bun. I pray that Gregory doesn't come find me again. I finally reach downstairs and everyone looks up at me.

"What took you so long, Lilly? You took like twenty minutes." Tony asks. I sit down beside him and bury my hand into my hands.

"Ugh, I don't want to talk about it." I grumble into my palms.

"Oh, another shower?" Tony asks. I just push his little blonde butt of the couch.

"Geez, must have been one cold shower." Tony says from the floor. Man, do I wish the word God worked on him like Gregory.

When the movie was over I noticed came Fredrick is home. We exchange our hellos and how are yous and Fredrick gave Tony and I a speech about him being a host to us in his castle. After that I made a face mask out of avocados and honey, telling Anna that is a strict ritual that girls do at sleep overs.

"Alright, what to do next?" Anna asks with green paste smeared all over her face. I giggle at her, fully aware I must look stupid to.

"Hmm, well. We did the masks, movies, and nails. Oh I know! Boy talk." I say with a mischievous grin on my face. Anna gives a confuse expression and I can see her mind is taking my words to literal.

"Boy talk? Where we speak with a foul mouth like a boy?" Anna asks. I shake my head, holding in my laughter. Gosh this girl is so naive and cute.

"No it's where we talk about boys we find attractive or like." I translate for her. Her mouth forms around an O before an excited expression graces her pretty face.

"Let me guess, you wanna talk about Tony." I say and she nods happily. I giggle at her.

"Oh Tony is my light. He is the moon in my dark eternal life and the sun in bright days." Anna chants. My eyes widen and I try hard not to laugh. Where does she come up with this stuff? Does she sit around and just write this or is it all from the top of her head?

"Anna how badly do you like Tony." I ask. She cocks her head to the side at me.

"I do not like Tong darling. I adore him, I love him!" Anna declares.

"Woah, there." I say from my spot on the floor.

"Anna trust me, you don't love Tony. At least not yet anyway." I say hugging a pillow to my chest.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Um, well, love isn't like what read in books or see plays and movies. It's this...um, huge emotion that over takes you. It clouds your brain and judgement. Makes you feel dizzy and eutrophic and over joy at the same time. What I'm trying to get out your so in love, just thinking about the person makes you happy. When you're apart all you want is to feel their arms holding you, you as if you need that nearness. And when you fight or permanently separated you feel this agonizing pain, as if you're rotting from the inside out. Um, love is attachment, joy, admiration and pain. Not just cliche fairy tales." I rant. Anna just stares at me and I realize I just wrecked this girl's innocent out look on life while babbling like an idiot.

"O-oh. But don't take my word for it." I quickly mutter trying to save what's left of innocence.

"And you experienced all this with my brother?" She asks. My eyes widen in more at her question but I just nod feeling tears rise to my eyes.

"Yes." I whisper.

"Lily, I am sorry that you feel in love." Anna says. I smile up at her, knowing that it is a sad smile but it is the best I can manage at the moment.

"That's the funny thing, you don't ever really feel regret. And neither do I." I say. She smiles at my words and I think I mange to save her outlook on love. No, not save but redo. I sniff and rump my eyes with my thumbs.

"I-I'm going to go to the bathroom." I say. And she nods with a small laugh. I walk out then back in "Um... Wher-" I begin to ask but Anna cuts me off.

"Two doors up, on the left." She instructs. I nod, giving her a grateful smile. I walk up the hallway and count the doors as I walk. I stop at what I hope is the right door on my left hand side and knock on it. Even though they're all vampires Tony might be in there. When no answers I open the door and walk in, flicking on the lights as I do so. A grand crystal chandler blinks on, revealing the tall old fashion toilet with the beaded string you need to pull to flush. An old fashion tub with a shower curtain hanging beside it sits on a little platform of wood. I walk to the white sink, turning on the water to warm. I quickly rinse off my face of the green mask and the tears collecting themselves in my dark blue eyes.

I straighten myself and turn off the water, rubbing a hand down my face. I walk out the bathroom, turning off the light on my way out. I start head back to Anna's red room but stop and look over the edge. The middle of the castle is a square, and all the hallways near it don't have walls but are open so people can peak down at the room below. I see think I see Fredrick pacing in the doorway of the kitchen and I can't help but wander what is he is pacing for.

"They're talking about the amulet." A smooth deep voice whispers from beside me. Before I can jump a hand gently covers my mouth to stop the shriek of surprise coming out. I look up at Rudolph and try not to lean into his touch, I can't do that anymore now that he doesn't remember me. I step away from him, his hand falling to his side.

"How do you know?" I whisper. He taps his pale ear and I grin. Vampire hearing. "Although I can only hear a few words unfortunately." He says. My eyes widen in realization at our opportunity. Our parents refuse to tell us kids anything, insisting that they'll handle it. It driving me insane that I don't know anything and that they won't let us help. It took Freda and Fredrick three hundred years to figure out what where the amulet was and that all Tony and his weird dreams. But in one week us kids got the case done and solved. Well, at least half solved, they're still turning into blood suckers at night.

"We should get closer." We both whisper at the same time. We look at each other with a surprise look then I grin sheepishly.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I ask in a whisper. Rudolph nods then gives me a worry expression.

"What is it?" I ask in another whisper. He grimaces before telling me what's on his mind.

"Aren't you extremely clumsy? That is not really exactly good with snooping. Also, that won't benefit the mission." He admits in a whisper. My face falls and I feel the urge to pound head into the wall. Damn it! Curse myself!

"Ugh, you're right." I whisper cupping my face in my hands. A moment of silence falls between us as I struggle to figure out a way to spy without messing it up.

"...Why don't I carry you?" Rudolph offers quietly. My head snaps up at him, my cheek turning pink.

"Um, I mean. That way you won't trip and they won't over hear your footsteps." Rudolph says. Without missing a beat I answer.

"Yes." I whisper. Usually I would refuse, the close contact making me nervous, but honestly after all these months all I want is for Rudolph to hold me. Why is that to much to ask for? He stares at me then weakly nods, stretching out his arms.I hesitate before walking into his personal space, knowing I'm red in the face. I'm not even touching yet but being this close to him is making my heart beat fast. His arms wrap around my tiny frame and he hoists me up. My eyes slide close at the over whelming familiarness of his arms hugging me. He lifts my knees over his arm, his hand supporting my lower back.

This is bliss and I miss it.

My hands grip onto his shirt, shaking as I hold tightly hold on. I'm afraid if I wrap my arms around his neck, I'll step over my sudden boundaries as Tony's cousin. Also I might hurt him with another pounding headache, if he suddenly starts remembering at the close touch.

"Shut your eyes, you might get ill." He whispers. Oh, I know exactly what happens when I don't shut my eyes during his super speed vampire things. I squeeze my eyes tight, suddenly feeling the air move against us. Then just as fast it came, it stops and open my eyes. We're now on the lower steps of the back stairway, the corner of the wall in direct view of the kitchen doorway, so one small move and we'll get caught.

I look up at Rudolph and he holds up a pale finger against his blue lips. What I do to feel those lips against my again... I nod at his signal to be silent and he slowly sits on the third step, still cradling me in his arms.

"Dear, Tony says he simply forgot about the stone, so stricken with sadness when we disappeared. He has no idea where he saw it last." Freda says. My eyes widen as I remember that Tony is the one who had the amulet last. What did he do with it? By the sounds of things he dropped and never thought to go back and get it. So... This whole mess is on Tony in a way.

I look up at Rudolph with alarm but he just sighs and nods his head, confirming my fears. Crap, poor tony must feeling really guilty.

"But when they went back after they found us, they couldn't find head nor tail of it." Freda continues.

"Thus confirms my theory! Rockery that demon must have it. He fell into the ocean, thus when the coast was clear he must have found it and snatch it!" Fredrick concludes. I lean my head on Rudolph's shoulder freeze when I realize what I did. Crap. Before I could jump away from him, his hands rest on my shoulders and he shakes his head, once again putting his fingers to his lips. If I did jump I would have definitely alerted Fredrick and Freda that we are eavesdropping. I swallow thickly before resting my head back on Rudolph's shoulder. I bury my face into his shoulder, not wanting him to see my embarrass face. I can feel Rudolph tensing and that is seriously not helping me. Suddenly his hand on my lower back starts to rub itself in circles and I look up at him.

I thought he doesn't like that anymore, since he doesn't remember me. Also what happen to not talking to me or being near me in hopes that his brother could make a move on me? I'm pretty sure touching me is aghast that plan. Although we're already this close and that plan seems to forgotten and down the drain when this matter came up.

"Alright darling, has the detective call back yet with Rockery's whereabouts?" Freda asks. Hearing Freda say call back is so weird, she really sounds like a modern women.

"I do believe so, I wrote down somewhere in my office." Frederick says. My head snaps up to Rudolph and his eyes widen much like mine are now. He mouths the words 'Should we?' And I nod my head. Why are we still sitting here when we know where Fredrick has all his information in his office? Suddenly Rudolph starts rushing thought the house in super speed and i instantly feel nausea wash over me. We come to a sudden halt and he looks down at my pale face gripping onto him.

"Opps, sorry about that. Should have warned you." Rudolph apologizes. I shake my head, my face still bury into his chest.

"...No, I'm good" I say quietly as my stomach rolls around in me. "Ugh, please put me down. I need the to feel the ground under my feet again." I groan. Rudolph hesitates before slowly settings me down. I grab onto the nearest wall for support, Rudolph's hands still resting on my waist.

"Again, I'm truly am sorry. I just got excited I guess." Rudolph apologizes again. I take a deep breath and turn around and look at him. "It's alright." I say feeling less dizzy. I look at the white door beside me then back at Rudolph.

"This is it?" I ask and he nods. I slowly open up the door, trying to avoid the obnoxious click off the knob. I slowly open the door and walk into the dark room. Rudolph steps inside and quietly shuts the door behind us, flicking on the lights.

"Huh, another red room." I say out loud looking around the office. "It's such a beautiful color isn't it?" Rudolph asks and I try not laugh. I walk to the dark wooden desk and look up at Rudolph nervously.

"Ok, where to start?" I ask. He walks over to me then starts opening up cabinets but he stops and shuts them. "Um, I believe we should start there." Rudolph says jutting his chin at the wall. I look up and freeze when I a huge blown up map of Scotland with a bunch of red markings all over it. I can see Fredrick's neat handwriting labeling the cliffs, the McAshton mansion and tomb. Even my castle.

"Well, your father has been...very busy." I say. "I agree." Rudolph says. Rudolph points at the map "There. Look Rockery is here." Rudolph says walking up to the map and pressing his fingers into Perth which not that far away for us, more onto the middle of Scotland. We live in Oban.

"Rudolph, do you really think that Rockery took the amulet?" I ask. "I mean, no offensive to your father but does he have proof or is he just going on a angry instinct?" I say softly. Fredrick could be just pinning this on the man whose family and his life have dedicated to hunting them down.

"You could be right. Then where do you suppose it is then?" Rudolph asks. I'm quiet for a moment as I rack my brain for an answer.

"Honestly I have no clue. But I think we should go search the cliffs. Go back where it all started I offer." Rudolph nods his head. "Alright we'll plan later then." He says and I nod, taking my phone out and taking a picture of the map. I start walking to the door but stop at Rudolph's words.

"Lily, remember when I warned you about our super hearing?" Rudolph asks. I nod my head not sure where he is going with this. "Well I heard what you told Anna about love." He says and my cheeks to red. Eavesdropper!

"And if you and Gregory went through all that I don't understand why you two don't just get back together." He says. My face drops, along with my heart.

"I didn't date Gregory, and I never will." I whisper. "Then I'm confused." Rudolph says. "I know he can be a little rough but-" I cut Rudolph off, not wanting to hear another word of his igneous. Of how he of all people keep pushing towards Gregory. And we both know that Gregory is a lot more than just a little rough.

"Rudolph just do what you've been doing for the last few months. Just forget about it." I say with tears rushing down my face. Hurt faces on his face and I feel my heart burn since he's in pain, even more because I'm the one who hurt him in the first place.

"But I'm tired of forgetting..." He says quietly. I fiddle with the phone in my hands nervously. "And why do you always cry when I mention Gregory romantically? Nobody is telling me about you, so please let me hear it from you ." Rudolph says walking up to me and wiping my tears away from my cheek.

"And please stop crying." He whispered sadly. "I-I gotta go." I hiccup before running back to Anna's room. I'm glad that he didn't run after me, he senses that I need my space right now. And that just hurts more because he is so tune in to me. Even despite I'm the only person who can give him answers since nobody else will.

Ugh! This is all a huge mess.

I swing open the door to Anna's room and a huge fluffy pillow hits me in the face.

"Another thing we can do. A pillow fight!" Anna squeals.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lily's POV

I groan and roll over onto my stomach on the floor, feeling exhausted. I look up and see human form Anna collapsed and asleep on her bed. Pillows from our fight are flung all around her. I didn't fall asleep till Anna did, and that didn't happen till after dawn. I take a deep breath, my dark blue eyes stinging with every blink. I want to say that is from lack of sleep but it's probably a mixture of no sleep and tears. I think I slept for an hour.

I grab my phone and see that it reads 6:40. Not even an hour... I unlock the phone and call the house phone. Rings echo through my ears as I wait and on the last ring a groggily voice answers.

"Hello?" Aunt Dottie's voice asks in the phone. "Morning." I whisper not finding the strength to speak louder. Or wake up Anna.

"Didn't sleep? Want me to pick you up?" Aunt Dottie asks, already knowing what's wrong. "No and yes." I mutter.

"I'm on my way." She says. We hang up and I pick up my stuff and quietly leave the room. With a pair of shoes in my hand, and my duffle bag in the other I shut the door. My eyes stare at a thin line of yellow light, shinning under a door and I walk over to it. The fact that someone left a night on all night makes think that Tony is sleeping in here.

I carefully open the door and stick my head in. Yup. I was right. The light blonde boys is sprawled out on the floor, laying upon a mountain of pillows. His little body is tangled up in a mess of blankets and sheets. I tip tie in but it wasn't much use. My feet gets tangled up in some sheets and I stumble into the wall, my stuff falling out of my hands onto the floor. My hands cover my mouth so no one in the house has to come running out to see who screamed.

This is not my house, if it was, it would happen.

I look around to see no one stirring in their sleep and waking up. But I did happen to see something else. Laying on his back, a shirtless Rudolph soundlessly sleeps. Without a second thought I step over Tony and sit on the edge of his bed. He must have gave Tony all his sheets and pillows because the bed is strip bare. Nothing covers up his body and makes fall for him even more. I run my hand through his hair, memories flooding my brain at the touch.

"Please... Remember me soon. You keep hurting me and I don't know how much more I can take." I realize as my thoughts are flying off my lips in a whisper. Tears gather up in my eyes as I stare at Rudolph's peaceful sleeping expression. Honesty, I feel kind of weird doing this but he use to do this with me as I slept and he stayed up. Ugh. What a horrible twilight moment. My toes curl up as I shiver from my skin crawling in disgust.

"I would love to help by the way. But please at least stop shoving Gregory at me. I don't like him. I'm scared of him. Terrified even. If you won't remember me then please just with the match maker crap." I whisper not seeing the need to stop talking to a sleeping boy. To gets those thongs off my chest makes me feel a thousand times better. I lean down and press a peck to the conner of his mouth, lingering there. I swear I felt his body twitch but I think it's just my hopes getting to high. I stop kissing him, sighing into his cheek, feeling my cheeks darken.

I'm officially a creep. I stand up not really wanting to get up. I really just wanna curl up into Rudolph but that's okay. I run my hand through my hair then stiffen. My eyes widen and pounds in my chest. Is... Rudolph blushing?

His cheeks faintly glow with red in the morning light. No, impossible. I didn't do that. Not because he doesn't remember me, but because the boy is sleeping. Panic rises in my at the only conclusion possible.

Does he have a fever? He did sleep have naked in the cold for my cousin sake. My hand cups his forehead, then slides to his cheek. A little bit of heat trickles into my palm but I freak out when his head leans into my hand. A text sounds instantly from my pocket and I jump, the alarm not giving to process what's going on.

'I'm here.' Aunt Dottie's text reads on my screen. I gently nodge Tony with my foot and he stirs. I roll my eyes I unsatisfied at his deep sleep. I dig my heel into his shoulder and jumps awake. His mouth opens to yell at me, pairing very well with the angry glare on his face. I press my finger to my lips and point down at Rudolph's vexing sleeping form.

"Aunt Dottie is here. Lets go." I whisper and Tony just sleepily nods before putting on his glasses. "Oh and make you write a note this time." I whisper. With one shoe on Tony walks to Rudolph's elegant brown desk and scribbles something down on a stack of sticky notes. Tony sticks his note onto the door knob and grabs his other shoe and walks out, dragging his bag behind on the floor.

I roll my eyes and lean down to grab a pillow and blanket. I spread the blanket over Rudolph's body, sadly covering up his washboard abs. I gently pick up his head, feeling that the heat has dwindle away but feels like it is slowly growing again. I place his head on the soft pillow. I fight off the urge to his peck him with another kiss and go grab my stuff. Good for me, not becoming some weird pervert. I think I'm gonna reward myself with something unhealthy. My spinning feelings are telling I should.

BACK AT CATLSE THOMPSON

I feel asleep in the front seat, hugging my duffle bag to my chest, pretending that it is Rudolph. It became a really bad habit with my pillows too. I jolt awake as Tony's duffle bag slams into my face

"Tony!" Aunt Dottie scolds as I sleepily stare up at Tony glaring down at me from over the seat.

"That's for this morning. If you can't make me up gently then I won't ether for you." He states before jumping out the car and walking inside. I laugh a dry laugh before walking inside behind him. Unlike me, Tony forces himself to climb the stair's up to his bedroom as where I happily collapse onto the couch. My immediately fall shut and I get dragged into a nice deep sleep.

A sleep that is short lived.

"Lily. Lily, wake up." I sigh then turn away from the voice, burying myself deeper in the cushions. "No." I groan childishly. I hear a chuckle then a hand cups my shoulder and rubs circles into it, making sigh in pleasure.

"Don't make me take drastic measures." A smooth voice jokingly warns. My eyes snap open at the familiar enchanting British accent and I sit up. I can feel the alarm on my face as I stare at a smirking human Rudolph sitting next to me. He seems happier than usual, especially after last night's bad turns of events. His warm brown eyes have a familiar adoration shinning in them and I try not to hug him.

My eyes widen and I cup my mouth with my hands. Morning breath. Ew. Gross. I hold up a finger then get up but Rudolph's hand on my wrist makes me stop.

"Where are you headed off to? You don't want to see me that badly?" He asks and I shake my head no. Are you serious? That's such a stupid thing to think!

"Just give me ten minutes." I mutter against my hands and run up the stairs. I take the quickest shower of my life and get changed while brushing my teeth. I run back downstairs in navy blue skinny jeans and a gray v-neck t-shirt. With my hair still soaking wet but combed and untangled and bare foot. Rudolph's eyes brighten when they fall on me but I'm positive it's just the light.

I smile at him, baffled as to why Rudolph is here with me instead of playing with Tony. Plus, Rudolph is acting like last night never happened.

"You look nice." He says and my cheeks pinkin. "Thanks." I mumble shyly and his smile widens. "Lily, do you want to go an adventure with me?" He asks in that smooth British accent of his. I bite my lower lip trying to swallow the imitate yes that is bubbling up in my throat. "An adventure? What kind of adventure?" I ask.

"An adventure base off your hypothesis." He states. My face crisps over in confusion "But I said that I think it could be in the lake. Underwater." I say.

"Better get your swim suits." He says with a smirk. My cheeks darken even more and he stands up and walks over to me. "Go on and change into your suit, I'll go and wake Tony." He says running a hand down my arm. "A-alright." I stutter, we stay still for another minute, just gazing at each other. Rudolph hesitates before walking up the stairs to Tony's room. I awkwardly climb up the stairs to my room and shut the door behind me and change into bathing suit and green cover up dress. More like a huge over size t-shirt that hangs off my shoulder.

I walk out with flip flobs and go to Tony's door, seeing Rudolph struggling to wake up the little boy. I take the opportunity to walk down to the kitchen and pull out the family picnic basket. I know that I have no time to make sandwiches so I just throw the wrapped loaf of bread in the basket. Then deli meat, lettuce, tomatoes and cheese follow after the bread. I also throw half of Tony's juice box pack into the basket.

I grab it and walk out to meet both boys at the bottom of the steps. Tony is half dressed in his yellow swim trunks and I wonder how Rudolph is going to swim if he's dress in a jeans and brown v-neck. Then another thought bursts in my head, a really obvious one.

"How are we going to get to the cliffs? It over miles away." I ask. The cliffs are even farther than the book store. Rudolph gives me a sheepish expression. "I would have organized this hunt for later in the evening so we could fly there but it would have been to dark to salvage for the stone." Rudolph explains, answering a question that I didn't ask.

"Plus one of us could get hurt." Tony adds. "So... I was hopping you could transport us there yourself." Rudolph says and my mouth drops open.

"Transport... As in drive?" I ask, stun. "Yes." He conforms. " I-I can't. I don't have a driver's license." I stutter out

"I am aware of that." Rudolph says.

"And you still want me to drive illegally?" I ask and Rudolph nods his head making my eyes widen at him.

"It'll be fine if you don't get caught." Tony says and I give him a look. "Please Lily. The stone might be right under our noses and our parents would listen to us let alone go looking for it by our hunch. Please, I really want to remember." Rudolph begs. His last sentence makes me sigh.

"Fine." I say giving in because of Rudolph's memories are at stake. "Boy, are we lucky that mom and dad are out or what?" Tony asks. Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob are out for brunch for business but the question is for how long will they be out? Hopefully for hours. I find Aunt Dottie's keys for her little white car and jingle it in the air.

See what I'm doing for you Rudolph? It's all out of love.

"I really hope I don't loose my license before I even get it." I sigh walking out of the castle and locking it. We all gather up inside the car and I start the engine. Rudolph sits next to me with Tony sitting in the back with the basket and I hope that he won't distract me and we'll die. Or that I get pulled over. I click the garage clicker then pull out onto the open road. Gosh, I hope this plan doesn't back fire on our asses.

I drive carefully and quietly as Rudolph and Tony chatter away. Honestly I hate this road, I flew over it with crazy flyer Anna and drove back home heartbroken. Yup you can say this road doesn't exactly hold the best memories for me. After twenty minutes we reach the cliffs I turn off the car and look at the place where I first lost Rudolph.

I feel tears prickle my eyes and my face twist up in grief.

"I'm guessing you don't enjoy the scenery here?" Rudolph asks and I turn to him. "No. Not really." I say quietly. Even though he is right in front of me it's not entirely Rudolph. The love he had for me is gone, so it's basically the equipment of him being gone as well. I get out of the car and walk to the point then turn back to the two boys getting out of the car.

"It's pretty easy to get down there, but how will we get back up?" I ask and Tony grins at me. Tony goes back to the car and pulls out a black rolled up fire ladder. "Don't worry, we got it covered." Tony says. I give an amuse and confuse look to the two boys. I remember that was in our loft back in San Francisco but not anywhere in the castle.

"Okay. Then." I say not wanting to know when and where Tony dig that out from. Rudolph nails the ladder to the ground with a rock while I inflate Tony's floaties. I stick up his forearms and glance at Rudolph bent over the ladder on the ground, checking if its secure. I can see his muscles ripple and I force myself to look away. The look of focus on his handsome face haunting me.

"You're blushing." Tony whispers with a smirk. I run my hand through my hair and groan. "Lets just get in the stupid water." I say walking over to the edge. "Tony be careful, Rookery fell down these cliffs and we never saw him again." I breathe. Tony gives me big alarmed eyes and Rudolph's face falls.

"Do you think Rookery's body is still down there?" Tony asks and I feel myself cringe. "Probably not." Rudolph says. We suddenly realize how dangerous this is and how this isn't just a swim. Rudolph's uncle Von got carries away by the tide to a cave. And what if we get carried away? Or worse swim deep enough and come face to face with Rookery?

"I don't wanna jump in anymore." Tony says and climbs down the ladder. "Good idea, mate." Rudolph says. "Be careful Tony!" I say.

I look up at Rudolph whose is looking down at me. "Are you ready for your dip?" He asks with a faint smile. I nod up at him, grinning. "Aren't you going to swim?" I ask. "Afraid not. I don't know how to swim." He confesses and my eyebrows rise up in surprise. I find that highly unlikely, how can somebody no matter what age never learn to swim?

"A gentlemen never should be nude swimming a filthy body of water." Rudolph says, explaining the society dos and don'ts of his era. I snort then burst out laughing.

"So-orry but that is really funny." I breath, my laughter dying down to a giggle.

"H-hey! L-l-lily! G-get dow-wn he-ere!" Tony's voice calls and I look down at the boy in the water shivering. "I'll be down in a minute." I call. "Lucky you don't have to go swimming in the freezing water." I say.

"Membership does has its privileges." Rudolph says with a grin. I suddenly wish I didn't know how to swim. "We'll I better get down there." I sigh, grabbing the hem of my cover up. This is embarrassing...

I hesitate before pulling the cover up over my head and throwing it on to the floor feeling self conscious immediately. I am not fat or anything, but I'm not the most confidante girl. And I hate showing to much skin. And I don't have curves. Just barely a dent for a butt and boobs that just make into a Bcup. Instantly my skin feels like it's crawling as Rudolph racks up and down my body with his eyes. Rudolph blushes slightly at the sight of the simple black two piece. It isn't sexy, or held together by thin string. It's just a simple fold waist and a halter top. No thin straps, or sexy triangle top. Just a very plain and supportive bikini.

I feel my entire body turn red at Rudolph's hooded expression and he takes a step closer to me.

"You look smashing." He says lowly in husky voice. I swallow hard and feel like I'm swaying off the earth.

"Thank you." I manage out with pink cheeks.

"Anytime my dear," he whispers making my heart pound and my cheeks darken. Where is this coming from all of sudden?

I start climbing down but Rudolph's voice makes me stop.

"By the way Lily. This morning... I was awake." Rudolph confesses and my eyes practically pop out of my head. A strange strangled cry comes out of my mouth and my face goes completely red. Suddenly my hands slide off the ladder and I fall off. Rocks blur past me and Rudolph and the sky distances itself from me in seconds. I catch Rudolph's shock expression before my body splashes into the water. I gasp only for my mouth to flood with dirty freezing cold water.

It feels like my mouth is being filled with ice cubes! I swim to the surface and spit out the gross water in my mouth. My body shakes with violent shivers and look at a shaking Tony.

"I wo-ould l-laug-gh but t-t-teet-th are ch-ha-attering t-to muc-ch." Tony stutters out.

"Lily! Are you alright?!" Rudolph's voice booms out making Tony and I both jump. I look up at a shirtless and shoeless Rudolph panicky looking over the edge. Was he going to jump in after me?

"Y-y-yes!" I shout at him. Rudolph sighs in relief and grabs his shirt off the ground. I look to Tony who is shaking in the water. I nod at him not able to say anything through my chattering teeth. With a deep breath I plunge under water, getting an even stronger blast of cold water on my body. I force my muscles to paddle me down to the bottom muddy floor and feel around. I only last seconds before my lungs start to burn with the need of air. I kick off the floor and hurriedly swim back up to the top. I break the surface and gasp a deep breath.

"F-find-d a-anything?" Tony asks and I shake my head no. I take another deep breath and plunge underwater again and again and again. "W-we've b-been lo-o-oking for an h-hour." I stutter out.

"A-and n-not-thing." Tony stutters out. "C-c-can w-we tak-ke a br-reak?" Tony asks and I nod. We climb back up the ladder shivering the entire time.

"Nothing huh?" Rudolph asks and we shake our heads no. "Here." Rudolph drapes a towel over Tony's head then quickly warps my towel over my shoulder then pulls me into him by the towel. My breath hitches and my heart starts pounding.

"Rudolph!" Tony whines in a muffle voice through the towel. My cheeks blush at Rudolph's smirk as he takes a step away just as Tony yanks the towel off his head. I gape at a smirking Rudolph and pull the towel tighter around my dripping wet body.

"H-how ab-bout lunch?" Tony asks. "... I-i-in th-he c-car." I stutter out still gaping at Rudolph. Tony runs off to the car to fetch the basket while I still gape at Rudolph. "So you didn't find it yet huh?" Rudolph asks. Still stun I shake my head after a moment. Tony returns with the basket and sets it down on the ground. Rudolph gives me one more charming smirk before walking over Tony.

I follow and sit down on the ground, making sure the towel is not reveling anything. I sit quietly between the two boys as we make our sandwiches and eat them. Rudolph is sitting on the edge and Tony is on my left, slurping away at a juice box. Just as I am about to lean back and relax I choke on a quick intake of breath.

Rudolph leans back but there is nothing left to support him. His eyes widen as he starts to fall and I reach out and try to grab him.

I miss his shirt by just centimeters.

For the second time a strange cry comes out my mouth. I spring up and run to the edge of the cliff, where Rudolph was just a minute ago.

"Holy crude!" I hear Tony shout as I jump off the cliff after Rudolph in my best attempt in a dive. Rudolph stares at me with wide scared eyes and I can't tell if he is scared for himself or me. Ether way that fear in his eyes makes me wish I could fly and catch him. Or at least fall faster. Rudolph spazzing body splashes HARD against the water.

Ouch.

That body slam gotta hurt.

I feel like I'm falling for eternity. How long does it take to fall?! Seriously? Rudolph could be drowning already! I feel like hours tick by painfully slow but in actuality it just another moment. It is taking so long that I can't tell if the water is getting closer or getting farther.

Finally.

Finally.

I plummet into the water and my arms instantly break into a breast stroke and help me along. I see Rudolph's brown hair sway messily in the water and I swim faster. His creamy skin glows deathly pale in the water, as if he is in vampire form. I reach out and grab him from under his shoulders and pull.

The breath I am holding burst out in a mass of bubbles as I gasp in shock at how heavy Rudolph is. I quickly close my mouth and give another pull. This time, using all my strength I pull him up to the surface. I take a deep breath and catch Tony's panic gaze from up at the cliff.

"I g-g-got h-him!" I shout up to Tony, sounding more a cry. "Is he okay?!" Tony shouts down sounding just as panic and scared as I am. I press my ear to Rudolph's nose and hear nothing.

"N-n-no!" I cry up and look around desperately. My eyes land on a boulder and I paddle over to it, dragging along Rudolph's body. "I can't carry him up, I'm going over to that rock to give him CPR!" I shout. I push Rudolph up onto the rock then pull myself up.

A strike of terror surges through me at the sight of his unmoving body and tip his head back. I press down on his stomach, above his belly button and count to myself out loud. After thirty chest compressions I pinch his nose and press my mouth to his and blow air in his mouth. I blow again and Rudolph starts coughing. I feel relief flow into my body but he stops and his head rolls to its side.

"No. Rudolph don't you dare fucking die on me! I'll forgive you for forgetting me but defiantly not this!" I yell before doing thirty more chest compressions. I pinch his nose for the second time and blow another surging breath into his mouth. I didn't get a chance to do another breath because Rudolph's hands cup my cheek and the nape of my neck to pull me closer. His lips mash tenderly sweet against mine but I snap back up. I stare wide eye down at him and tears fly down my face.

"Oh thank god." I whisper then hug him. My body shakes as it racks with sobs and Rudolph wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me against his cold shivering body. I bury my head into his shoulder before Tony's scared little face pops up in my head. I pull away from Rudolph and look up at the sky.

"H-he's okay!" I yell up. I look back down at Rudolph is staring at me and hug him again. "Please don't scare me like that again." I whisper into his shoulder.

"I promise. I'm sorry." He says. "Can you stand? Are you okay?" I ask cupping his face. "I do believe so." He says slowly standing up.

"Good. Really good." I say sighing then standing up. I jump into the water and Rudolph gives a hell no look. "I'm not jumping back into the frigid water!" Rudolph says firmly. "B-but yo-ou hav-v-ve to. S-so w-we can cl-l-lim-mb the l-ladder." I say through clattering teeth. "Is it really the only way?" He asks with pleading eyes and nod."Can Tony swing it over?" He asks and I shake my head. It's secured into the ground already by him. And Tony couldn't possibly hold the ladder while we climb it.

"Fine. If I must." Rudolph sighs the jumps in. I hurriedly grab him and he wraps his arms around me and clings onto me. "I-I-I g-got ya" I say through chattering teeth. He nods, shivering in the water. I pull us along to the ladder, letting Rudolph go first then climb up after him. The minute we reach the top Tony pounces Rudolph in a bear hug. I smile at the sight then wrap my already damp towel around Rudolph shoulder's.

"I thought you drowned." Tony says burying his face into Rudolph's stomach. Rudolph scruples up Tony's damp hair and grins down at the boy.

"Nah. You can't rid of me that easily." Rudolph says. They hug for another minute and I start putting our picnic basket back into the car, with Tony's damp small towel around my shoulders.

"I saw the stone." Rudolph's words makes me freeze and I spin around.

"Really?!" Tony asks with a huge smile on his face. "Really really." Rudolph says grinning down at him. "Are you serious?" I ask smiling.

"A hundred percent positive. That bloody stone was glaring up at me from the sandy floor before I went unconscious." Rudolph explains. "That means you were right Lily." Rudolph says with a huge smile.

"Boy is that rare." Tony says. I shoot him a look but it quickly melts away into a smile.

"Doesn't matter. Cause this I'm right. And that does matter." I say.

"But we'll have to come back another day for it. I have to get Aunt Dottie's car back. And soon. That brunch can't last forever." I say. And something tells me it's nearly over.

They both sigh and give me pleading looks. "Are you sure we can't go back for it quickly then you speed home?" Tony asks.

"If I speed, I'll get pulled over Tony." I state. "Sorry. I wish I could but I can't. I'll get super grounded and probably lose my license." I say and they give in.

"Fine." Tony gives in then quickly goes to the car.

Rudolph and I quickly roll up the ladder and throw into the trunk. Rudolph giving me sidelong glances the entire time.

That's weird.

He's probably just taken aback that a puny girl saved his macho life.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Lily's POV**

After stopping for gas to refill Aunt Dottie's tank so she won't be suspicious as to why it's suddenly next to empty I rush home. I pull into the exact parking spot the vehicle was previously and click the remote to shut the gates.

"They'll probably be here soon." Tony says climbing out. "Yeah... Probably." I agree.

"I'll take the first bath!" Tony yells before dashing inside. Darn it! He beat me to it! "Be quick!" I shout after him, getting the basket out of the trunk. I click the little clicker on the key chain which makes Rudolph jump at car's sound. I giggle and he gives me a look. I don't stop giggling at him and walks on over to me.

"Are you laughing at me?" He asks arching an eyebrow and I nod. "How rude." He says. I smile at him and shrug. "Well, I am originally American." I say and he rolls his eyes. "I will not excuse it." He says waving me off and I laugh. I walk into the kitchen and empty out the basket, putting back all the food and spare lunch boxes.

"Oh I never got to thank you." Rudolph says from across the kitchen. "What? For lunch no big deal." I say shrugging casually. "Not that. But thank you for preparing lunch, we would have starved." He says and I grin at him a sheepish grin as I store away the basket.

"No deal." I say. "Oh, yes a very big deal. Don't you know it's deadly to swim on an empty stomach. A sea witch smells your hungry belly and pulls you underwater so your empty belly can be filled with water." Rudolph says and I give him a startled look.

"Well that is one creepy nursery rhyme." I say. And he looks up to distance with a thoughtful expression. "Oh, I suppose it is." He says with a grin. "But there is anot-" Rudolph gets cut off as Tony comes bounding down the steps with damp hair and clothes on.

"I'm doneeeeeeee." Tony hollers with a smile. I grin at my cousin before turning to Rudolph. "Go on and take a shower. It'll look weird if a guest is dripping wet and smells like lake water." I say. Rudolph sighs and I tilt my head in confusion at his reaction. What has him so frustrated?

"Alright." He says before walking out of the kitchen. "Boy, what's got his boxers in a nasty twist?" Tony asks. "I don't know, but I wish I did." I say staring at the door where Rudolph just left through.

"Well he did only sleep for a couple of hours." I say as I take the wet towels to the washing machine. "And he did almost die today." Tony supplies and I shiver at the memory of Rudolph's still body floating in the cold water. I drop the towels into the machine along with my cover up that I pull over my head and drop in to the machine. Before I turn on the machine I turn to Tony.

"Hey where are your swim trunks?" I ask. Tony thinks for a moment before his face brightens "Oh, in my room I think." Tony says and I nod. I trot up the stairs and walk towards Tony's room but stop dead cold in front of the bathroom door. I should probably get Rudolph's clothes so they aren't dropping wet. I hesitantly knock on the door feeling my cheeks pinkin.

"Yes?" I hear Rudolph's muffle voice. "Um... Rudolph? Can I have your clothes so I can wash it?" I ask. "Sure. Just come in and fetch them." Rudolph replies and I freeze. He left the door unlocked? But more importantly why does he want me to go in and get them?! He's in the shower! Can't he jus crack the door open and hand them to me?

Suddenly I hear the front door open and laughter that belongs to adults floats up. I freeze, nearly choking on my breath.

"We're home!" Uncle Bob's voice hollers. I don't move. I don't breath.

"Lily? Tony?" I hear and I just want to crawl up and die. I hear Tony greet them and they ask where I am. Lie Tony! Lie!

"Um..." Tony says.

"Oh I'll just check upstairs." Aunt Dottie says and I hear her footsteps start to climb up the stairs. I panic then enter the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. Rudolph's head pops up from behind the curtain and I hold my finger to mouth. Signaling him to be quiet. Ugh! I wish I could hide someplace else, but with the water running they'll find out I'm not the one bathing. Then find out about why Rudolph is taking a shower and how I took the car.

"Lily?" I hear my aunt's voice I step away from the door so my voice won't be to close. I spot Rudolph's clothes neatly folded on the toilet seat, above Tony's swim trunks. Darn that kid!

"Lily?" I hear aunt Dottie's voice again but now from behind the door. Both Rudolph's and mine eyes widen and I I lunge for the clothes.

"Yeah?" I ask as I stuff the clothes under inside cabinet under the bathroom sink.

"Lily why are you taking a shower at 1:30?" She asks.

"I... Ugh..." I say not sure as to what to say. "And your duffle bag is in the living room. Did you sleep in?" Aunt Dottie asks. Rudolph and I exchange a look of relief since he has probably relearned that I can't lie for my life.

"Yeah... I stayed up pretty late last night." I admit. "Alright, just don't do it again okay? Can I use the bathroom?" Rudolph's eyes widen with mine and I feel my stomach knot up painfully.

"N-n-no!" I say.

"Lily, come on. It just us girls. And your behind a curtain." Aunt Dottie says and I practically see her rolling her light blue eyes behind the door.

"C-can't you use the one downstairs?" I ask and I near the shower just in case I might faint from being so overwhelmed and Rudolph can catch me before my head cracks open on the floor like an egg.

"No. It can't wait. I'm coming in." Aunt Dottie says and the doors starts to open a creak. I'm about to scream or faint when Rudolph's slippery hand grabs my arm and pulls me in.

I stare at Rudolph's dripping wet face with large, alarmed eyes and force my gaze to stay there.

"Honestly Lily, I use to change your diapers." Aunt Lily says from RIGHT behind the curtain. "Heck, I even wash your bras and undies." Aunt Dottie and I blush. I'm standing in a shower with a nude wet Rudolph in a bikini. My heart is pounding so hard I fear that even Aunt Dottie will hear it and come investigating if I'm dying. Rudolph's eyes travel up and down my body and I feel my cheeks darken even more. When his brown eyes lock with mine there is so much hunger and lust that I swear that the water is getting hotter. I give him a pleading look, knowing that a bit of my fear is mixed in. He stares at me before gripping my shoulders, and tightening his jaw. He spins me around and pulls me to his chest.

He smothers his face into my neck, letting out a long deep breath that he must have been holding. With trembling hands he slides them across my stomach before gripping both my hands with a tight grip. I bite lower lip and finally hear the roller flush. Aunt Dottie washes her hand painfully slow as Rudolph tightens his grip on my fingers and I want to cry out in pain from how tight his grip is. I squeeze my eyes shut and I hear Aunt Dottie walk out. We both let out a sigh of relief and I practically jump out of the shower. I wrap a towel over my head and stand over the sink.

What just happened?!

Another knock sounds at the door and I consider bashing my head into the sink for a brief moment. Boy did that offer look tempting instead of Aunt Dottie coming back in and busting me.

"Psst! It's me!" I hear Tony's voice whisper through the door. I smile up at the ceiling and send a note of thanks. I open the door and hug the towel closer to my body.

"Did you get caught?" Tony asks with big eyes. I bury my face in my hands and shake my head no. "Just barely,no." I say.

After the shower incident Rudolph waited in Tony's room for his stuff to get ready as he sat around in a towel. We never shut off the water, instead I take a quick shower went to get change. After such a long and chaotic morning I gladly put on sweats and a t-shirt then walk down stairs to get the clothes I sneak up and knock on the door and leave the clothes by the door then quickly go back to my room.

I don't need another peak at half naked and wet Rudolph. The last glance nearly sent me into a frenzy, or a panic attack. I put on my slippers then go downstairs and outside to my book booth. I close the door and sit on the seat and scan my books. I grab one of Anna's many recommendations and start reading a midsummer night's dream. I read about half way through when Tony knocks on my door. I look up and push the door open with my foot and give him a small grin.

"Hey." I say "Mom says its time for dinner." Tony says. I look down at the book in my hand then back up Tony. "Oh... Okay." I sigh, forcing myself to close the book. It is a really interesting play and a funny one to. I put a bookmark between the two pages then place the book back on the shelf. I regrettably get out of my book booth and close the door and head for dinner.

As usual the Sackville-Baggs are eating bloody uncooked stake. Charming. Really. I am surprised that I read all the way to sundown, that the Sackville-Baggs transformed. This time I make it half way through my dinner before the fumes get to me and I want to hurl. I'm getting better at stomaching my meal and disgust. I think I deserve a round of applause. After dinner us kids, including Anna and Gregory decide that we'll watch The Invisible Man. As they fast forward through the old trailers I am in the kitchen making myself a mug if hot choco.

"Ah, I see that my wench is brewing something up." Gregory's rough makes me stiffen. "I'm not a wench and I'm definitely not yours." I say glaring into my mug. The vampire steps closer, his mouth opening as he is about to say something stupid or cruel. Or all of the above. His mouth slams shuts as he glares at me. Gregory leans down and inhales deeply and I shoot him my best attempt at a glare.

"Did you just sniff me?" I ask.

"You kissed him today, didn't you?" Gregory hisses at me.

"What? What are yo-" I start but my eyes widen and I feel my grasp on the mug loosen. I hear the mug shatter against the floor but I am to stunned to care.

Today on the rock Rudolph kissed me. And I kissed him back.

We kissed!

And he did say that he was awake this morning!

I look up only to catch Rudolph's gaze from the kitchen doorway.

Crap.


End file.
